Forgetting to Remember
by NotYourEverydayNerd
Summary: Max Caulfield left Arcadia Bay 5 years ago leaving her best friend behind. Now as Chloe Price, the abandoned friend, thinks back on the past she receives a phone call from her current best friend Rachel Amber with a surprise she would have never expected. Rated M for safety and language.
1. Chapter 1: A Past Forgotten

Chapter 1:

Arcadia Bay, January 1st, 2013

It was another dreary day in Arcadia Bay. Sitting back blazing yet again was one Chloe Price in her favorite hang out, the junkyard. Or what she liked to call American Rust. She had been sitting here for the last few hours just thinking about her past and how fucked up it was. She always did during her smoking sessions before coming back around to the same subject. The abandonment of her former best friend, Max Caulfield. It had been 5 years since she had last heard from or seen her. The more she thought about it the more pissed off she got.

'I don't know what I was expecting. First dad dies, then Max takes off to the fucking city, and then mom marries that asshole David Madsen. I still can't believe she just dropped me like that.'

Chloe always ended up here every time she was left to think on her own. She had just finished what was left of her joint and had stood up to walk out of the small shack she and her current best friend frequented often. Looking over the trashed cars and scattered litter she couldn't help but kick a bottle that was close to her in frustration. As the bottle flew into the bumper of one of the crashed cars and shattered she got a text message. She pulled her phone out to see it was from none other than her current best friend, Rachel Amber. She opened the message to see what was up.

 **Rachel: Hey blue! Come to Two Whales. I need to talk to you**

 **Chloe: Nothing better to do. On my way**

Chloe pocketed her phone again and pulled out her keys before walking over and climbing into her truck. She turned the key to the ignition and the truck sputtered to life. She pulled out into the road with her thoughts more controlled and on what Rachel needed to talk about. She arrived 10 minutes later and took the first available spot. She climbed out and made her way inside the tiny diner and over to the corner booth they always sat at. Rachel was already there and waiting as she sat down across from her.

"What up my sista from another mista?"

Rachel looked at her before smiling and giving her a look that she know meant she was about to get an ear full. Chloe just hoped it wasn't about something she had done.

"So you know my parents have been looking to adopt a kid right?"

At this Chloe became more intrigued having talked with Rachel about her parents wanting to adopt again since her mother was no longer able to have children due to having to have her ovaries removed from ovarian cancer. It was unfortunate but at least she had been cancer free now for 10 years. Chloe leaned in to be able to hear every last word.

"Well they went to visit one of the orphanages in Seattle just before new years and they found this girl. She was older than they had wanted to adopt but after asking about her and hearing her story they just couldn't leave her there."

Rachel leaned in so Chloe wouldn't miss a word.

"So they told my mom and dad that her parents had been killed 5 years ago in a car crash and that she had been in and out of foster care and orphanages due to a medical issue she has."

Chloe's attention was completely wrapped at this point. She was hanging on Rachel's every word waiting for more. Rachel glanced behind her and gave a smile.

"Here she comes now!"

At these words Chloe began to turn around. If only she had been prepared for the shock she was about to receive as Rachel continued.

"Chloe Price. I would like to introduce you to my new sister, Maxine Amber."

As Rachel finished Chloe's eyes landed on the face of the girl and in an instant every emotion of abandonment she had felt over the last 5 years came crashing back. All the sadness, all the regret, but most prominently was the emotion she was most known for. Anger. Before her stood a girl standing 5'5" with brown shoulder length hair and freckles dotted all over her face. She was dressed in a knee length white skirt and a simple long sleeved white blouse with white pumps. Before her stood someone she though she would never see again. This was none other than her former best friend, Max Caulfield.

"Hello, my name is Maxine Amber. What is your name?"

Chloe didn't know what to say. Her former best friend was looking at her as if she had never seen her before. 5 years without a call or anything and this is how she treated her? No way was she gonna stand for this.

"What the actual FUCK?!"

Chloe shot up out of her seat and began to walk over to her with her hands balled up. Rachel stood up wondering what was going on and not knowing what to do. Maxine's eyes grew wide and she began to slowly back away with an expression of fear on her phase.

"What did I do?"

Chloe was seething now. How dare she act like she didn't know her. How dare she act like she had done nothing wrong. How dare she show up back into her life after all this time and act like nothing had ever happened.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are Max? How dare you show up and act like you don't know me and nothing happened. After 5 years you come up to me and introduce yourself like we've never met. Do you think you are better than me or something?"

Rachel was confused but after a hearing Chloe's words she was piecing it together. She remembered Chloe telling her about her friend that left 5 years ago named Max and how she hadn't heard from her since.

"I d-don't k-know what y-you are t-t-talking about?"

Maxine was backing away not paying attention to where she was going and until her legs hit the end of a booth and she was now trapped against the wall. Nothing left between her and the very angry blue haired punk girl.

"Oh really? You have no clue? HOW. FUCKING. DARE. YOU!"

Every emotion from the past 5 years was coursing through her veins. She was getting closer and closer to the girl preparing to give her a piece of her mind but what happened next was something she was completely unprepared for.

"P-Please don't hurt me!"

Chloe wasn't ready for this. The girl before her was terrified and she had been too caught up in her anger to notice. The girl was trying her best to get farther back in the booth and was now in a fetal position with her arms over her head protecting herself. Chloe didn't know what to do to this. Everyone that was at the diner was staring at her and the girl. She was angry but she hadn't meant to terrify her. She unclenched her fists and took a step back just in time to hear Maxine begin to sob. Chloe didn't. know what to do. She was mortified.

Rachel had managed to finally unfreeze herself and in 3 quick strides had managed to cross the distance between her and the other 2 girls. She got between Chloe and Maxine before giving Chloe a disapproving look.

"Go outside Chloe. I will be outside in a minute."

Chloe didn't know what to do so she did exactly as she was told. She exited the diner and walked over to her truck before pulling her cigarettes out with shaky hands and lighting one up. She waited outside long enough to see Rachel's parents pull up and rush into the diner. They returned a few minutes later holding and helping Maxine to the car before leaving in a hurry. A moment later Rachel walked out and over to her with a look of anger written all over her face. She strode up to Chloe with a purpose before stopping in front of her.

"We need to talk. Get in the truck and drive us to American Rust. Now!"

Chloe simply did as she was told and climbed in the truck. A short time later they arrived and Rachel climbed out with out a word walking towards the small shack. Chloe followed and when she walked through the door way Rachel was starring at her and began to speak.

"What the fuck where you thinking Chloe? You just met the poor girl and you already have her terrified of you. She just got here yesterday!"

Chloe looked up at Rachel to see her angry like she had never been before. She wanted to talk in a civil manner but her anger came back again and she decided she needed to explain why exactly she was so angry.

"Just met her? I FUCKING ALREADY KNOW HER! That is Max Caulfield. I haven't heard from her in 5 fucking years and then she turns up out of the blue acting as if she doesn't know me? Tell me why I shouldn't be angry? The only thing I don't get is why she was so afraid of me. She never got scared before when I got angry."

Rachel simply pinched the bridge of her nose before taking a deep breathe and letting it our with a large sigh.

"Chloe I need you to calm down and take a seat. I think there are some things you need to know that will explain things better."

At this Chloe plopped down in one of the make shift chairs they had still seething in her anger as Rachel took a seat opposite of her. She looked Chloe in the eyes with a look of sadness that Chloe was unprepared for and with that look began the story of Maxine Amber. Formerly Max Caulfield.

"Chloe, 5 years ago Maxine's parent were killed in a car accident."

Chloe's anger immediately melted away at these words. Remembering the conversation at the Two Whales where Rachel had told her that her parents had ADOPTED her. Chloe was stricken to complete silence as Rachel continued.

"Maxine survived but only barely. She suffered severe head trauma and was in a coma. She woke up in the hospital 3 months later with no memories of her past."

Chloe looked at Rachel and finally found her voice again. Speaking much lower and with much less aggression.

"But Max was always a good girl. Why wasn't she found a permanent home?"

Rachel just looked at her with the sadness still evident on her face.

"After she woke up she didn't know anyone or much of anything. Due to the head trauma she gets these migraines and has to have high powered pain medication to help. She also had to relearn a lot of basic skills and go through rehabilitation to regain her ability to walk properly and regain her basic motor functions."

Chloe was quickly regretting her anger and she could feel the tears begin to slide down her cheeks. She didn't interrupt. Choosing instead to allow Rachel to continue.

"She spent 6 months in rehab just to have no one to return to. The first home they placed her in kept her for 2 months before sending her to an orphanage. She had began to have flashbacks of the crash and would wake up at night screaming. They weren't prepared for it and couldn't handle it. It went on like this for 2 years with her bouncing between orphanages and foster homes until this one family took her in."

At this point in the story Rachel's shoulders began to shake and tears started falling from her face. Chloe sat up with tears still falling from her eyes prepared for the worst.

"This home kept her for 6 months. Always telling the social worker she was fine and they had had no problems. Fucking evil bastards. They were selling her meds and making her suffer. They would beat her and degrade her. Treat her as less than trash. The social workers finally started to get suspicious and kept trying to see her but they always had an excuse. Finally they returned with the police and found Maxine malnourished and barely alive. Fuck bastards had gone to town on her and beat her all night.

They rushed her to a hospital and were lucky cause if she had arrived a minute later she wouldn't have survived. They got what they deserved though. Everyone involved is in prison and wont be getting out for a long time. She spent 2 months in the hospital after that in recovery. Once she got out no one would take her knowing what she had been through. Now suffering from abuse related trauma along with everything else she was looked at as too much work. Mom and Dad took one look at her and couldn't leave her there.

They filed the paperwork and were approved only a few days ago. She arrived yesterday just in time to celebrate New Years with us and to get settled in."

Chloe was in a state of pure misery. All this time she thought her friend had chosen to abandon her only to find out that she had been through hell and back And she hadn't contacted her because she literally had no memory of her past. Chloe was saddened by this but felt a small pang of relief knowing she hadn't been abandoned. Chloe took a deep breathe before wiping her face and eyes and looking at Rachel who was doing the same. After the girls had calmed back down and dried their tears Chloe decided to speak.

"Rachel, can I see her again?"

Rachel stared directly at Chloe trying to gauge her motive. She saw no trace of the anger she exhibited earlier but could see the sadness of realizing she had fucked up. Rachel sighed, deciding her next course of action and words.

"No."

At this simple word Chloe's anger had started to return but as she opened her moth to speak Rachel raised her hand to quiet her.

"Not today Chloe. You really upset her. I had to call mom and dad to come and get her cause she was so distraught. You really fucked up today."

Chloe just looked down dejected knowing she had really messed up. She felt tears threatening to fall again before she felt her friend sit down beside her and pull her in to a hug. She returned it gratefully before Rachel pulled back to look her in the face again.

"Hey now don't you cry anymore. I said not today Blue. Not never again. You just need to give it a day or two for her to calm down. I will diffuse everything to the best of my abilities and try to get her to meet you again. So just be patient."

Chloe accepted that she would have to wait. She had waited 5 years. She supposed she could wait a few more days. So with everything explained she and Rachel had left American Rust and she had dropped her off before making her way home. She pulled in the driveway and walked up the stairs. As she was about to reach for the door it was flung open and she was met with the very angry face of one Joyce Price, her mother.

"Chloe Elisabeth Price you get your ass in here and you do it right now!"

Chloe walked in and sat on the couch in the living room. As her mother followed close behind.

"Now young lady do you mind telling me just exactly what the hell went on at the Two Whales this evening?"

At this Chloe looked up at her mother with a look of sadness on her face. Joyce was prepared for Chloe to do a lot of things. She was prepared for anger, yelling, dismissal of it all, but she wasn't prepared for what did happen. Chloe began to weep. Joyce could only look at her daughter for a moment before her anger was quickly replaced with concern as she sat down next to her daughter and began to console her. It had been years since Joyce had seen Chloe cry like this.

"Mom, I saw Max today. That's what happened. Oh god mom! The things she has been through since she left."

Joyce was shocked to hear Max was back in town, but was even more shocked to hear she had apparently been through a lot. For the next hour Chloe explained and cried to her mother about the things Max had been through. How she didn't remember anything, how she was abused, everything. Joyce was shocked to know that the family she once considered so close was no more and that Max had been through so much pain in such a short amount of time. Joyce didn't know when but she had began to cry at some point during the explanation and when Chloe had finished they had both needed to dry their eyes.

Joyce had let all the anger go and had led Chloe upstairs to her room where she laid down before letting the exhaustion of the emotional day take hold of her and she fell into a dreamless sleep. Joyce after leaving Chloe's room walked down stairs and opened up her phone book to to look up the number for the Amber family. She decided that apologies and explanations were do so as to hopefully not cause the Ambers to choose to keep Max away from her daughter. Even if her daughter had been a bit of an ill minded idiot earlier that day.

She dialed the number and was met with the voice of a man.

"Amber residence. Joseph Amber speaking."

"Yes hello Mr. Amber. This is Joyce Madsen. I'm calling on behalf of my daughter Chloe."

At the name the man sighed but Joyce could tell it wasn't in anger.

"Mrs. Madsen, my daughter has already explained everything to us and we understand, but your daughter has to realize that Maxine has no memory of the past. She has Post-Traumatic Amnesia from the crash that killed her parents. And to top it all off due to the evil of some very bad people she now suffers from sever depression and anxiety from her traumatic abuse afterwards."

Joyce had to fight back the tears threatening to fall once again at hearing these words. Max was once like a daughter to her and had she known what had happened she would have taken Max in without hesitation. She composed herself before beginning to speak again.

"I understand sir. I'm sorry my daughter had caused you any problems. All I'm asking is that you please don't hold it against her. She has some issues that she is working through but I feel like her being around Maxine could help her. And hopefully help Maxine as well."

Joseph sighed again and for a moment Joyce thought he might have hung up on her before he started to speak again,

"Mrs. Madsen, we have to look out for whats best for Maxine. We won't force Maxine to be around your daughter, but if she chooses to see her again we wont stop her either. But know this, we wont tolerate Chloe causing Maxine to have breakdowns. If it becomes a problem we will start to keep her away from your daughter. I hate to be that man but we have to make sure Maxine is cared for to the best of our ability. Is that understood?"

Joyce didn't know what to say. She didn't like hearing that someone would intentionally not allow their child around her daughter but at the same time she understood that Maxine's health mattered much more than that. So with a heavy sigh she answered.

"Understood Mr. Amber. I hope you have a good day."

"The same to you Mrs. Madsen. Good day."

She heard a click of the phone being hung up before she followed suit. She exhaled before hearing someone come through the front door. She turned and saw her husband now of 2 years, David Madsen. He walked up to her with an annoyed expression after hanging up his coat and hat.

"I heard about what Chloe did today. Where is she?"

Joyce sighed before taking him into the living room and sitting him down. She began to explain everything that had gone on and why. At the end of the explanation all his annoyance and anger at the way she had acted was gone and he was left with a small feeling of sadness for the 2 girls. He looked at up at his wife before speaking.

"Alright I wont say anything to her. I just hope she learns to think before she acts from now on."

With everything out of the way they decided to simply have diner and retire for the night. Chloe finally awoke when it was dark out. She turned over and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. Half past eleven. She decided that she had slept enough and got up and wondered downstairs. She found a covered plate with food from the dinner she had missed. She heated it and began to eat. As she finished she heard a noise and someone walking down stairs. She hoped it was her mother but was disappointed when it turned out to be her step father David.

They had never gotten along and more than not were almost always at each others throats. He walked over to the table she was sitting at and took a seat opposite her.

"Hello Chloe. How are you feeling?"

Chloe sighed. She didn't want to argue tonight. She had too much on her mind. So she stood up and put her dishes in the sink and just as she was about to walk to the stairs she heard him speak again.

"Chloe wait….please."

She stopped and looked at him. Though it was dark she could tell by the way he asked her to wait he had no ill will. So she walked back to the kitchen and stood beside the table.

"I don't want to argue tonight David. I just want to go back to bed."

He looked up at her and she could see he was thinking but he didn't speak for a moment. He stood up and waved for her to follow him. Normally she would never do what he wanted but for some reason she felt that this was important. She followed him to the garage where he stopped at the counter where his laptop was sitting. He opened up the cabinet bellow it and started going searching through it A few minutes later he pulled out a book and turned back to her.

"I heard about today and your friend. I don't claim to know everything or what you and her are going through. But I know a thing or two about trauma. Here. Take this and read it. It might give you some insight on your friend. Maybe even yourself."

She took the offered book. It was a book on trauma and post traumatic stress disorder. She looked up at him to see him with an expression of understanding. She gave him a nod before exiting the garage and making her way up the stairs to her room. She laid down and began to read the book. Feeling like she wasn't understanding anything she closed the book and decided to look at it another time. She laid down and began to think on the day she had had, the reunion she didn't expect, and the pain she had caused her old friend.

She couldn't believe that her friend had been through so much. All this time she had been bitter just to find out that her anger had been misplaced. She rolled over thinking about what Rachel had told her. She couldn't believe anyone would hurt a kind girl like Max in such a way. It rocked her to her very core. Max had never hurt anyone. She was shy and soft spoken yet kind and caring. It just didn't make any sense. During her musing she began to feel drowse and she drifted to sleep once again.

January 4th 2013

Chloe had been reading the book David had given her. She had no idea how much trauma could affect you. She had read a few chapters and felt like she could better approach Max with the new knowledge so she decided to text Rachel and see if it would be an OK day to try talking to Max agaain.

 **Chloe: Hey Rach! You think it would be OK to try to see Max today?**

 **Rachel: Idk. I will see if she is willing. And don't call her Max. She prefers Maxine.**

She had been told this the past several days. Always the same response and now she would wait and most likely hear the same exact thing she waited for and got told the last few day when asking to see Max.

 **Rachel: Well looks like its your lucky day. Meet us down at the beach in 15 blue!**

Chloe was ecstatic! She had asked to see her former best friend for the last 2 days just to be told that she was still too afraid to meet again. Chloe jumped up out of her bed and began looking for a fresh set of clothes. Even through her excitement she couldn't help but think to herself that she really needed to clean her room. She finally found some clean clothes and after a quick shower she dressed herself and ran down the stairs. She didn't even stop to say bye to her mother who was in the kitchen before bolting out the door to her truck and speeding off towards the beach.

She arrived 10 minutes later and climbed out of her truck. She began to calmly breath and prepare herself to meet her one time friend that had now been stricken with amnesia. Even spending the last few days preparing herself she was still worried about making an ass out of herself again. She really hoped Max didn't hate her for her outburst a few days ago. All the thoughts going through her mind distracted her until she heard a beep behind her.

She turned to see Rachel getting out of one of her family's cars before walking to the other side. She opened the door and knelt down beside the passenger side opening. She stayed there for a few minutes before standing up and putting her hand out to the person sitting there. Out climbed Max now in a simple sun dress that was yellow with pink flowers all over it. She watched as Max allowed herself to be led towards herself my Rachel. As they got closer she could see the nervous look in Max's eyes. They stopped a few feet away from Chloe.

"Hey," Chloe said giving a small wave.

"Hello there Blue," Rachel greeted back enthusiastically.

"Hi," a small squeak of a voice came from Max who was standing partial behind Rachel.

Chloe sighed shakily before approaching Max giving Rachel a look that she hoped conveyed she had no ill intentions.

Max's eyes began to widen and her breathe began to quicken as Chloe got closer but then Chloe dropped to her knees and began to cry in front of her and Rachel.

"I'm so so sorry Max. I never meant to scare you or hurt you in any way. Sometimes my anger gets the better of me and I speak before I think. I would never ever hurt you. Please forgive me," She bowed her head as small sobs began to rack her body and the tears began to hit the pavement.

Rachel and Maxine were stunned. Rachel had never seen Chloe beg someone to forgive her. Even seeing her cry was a rarity. She thought about moving to comfort her until she felt Maxine move past her. Maxine knelt down before wrapping the sobbing Chloe in a hug. Chloe was shocked but the contact and the effort to comfort her made the tears fall even harder. So Rachel stood there and observed as her best friend let out years of grief from a lot best friend and as said former best friend held her not knowing the full extent of just how much she was helping.

Half an hour later and the crying had finally stopped. Chloe had looked up at the Max as she stared back at her. Max smiled a smile that made Chloe's heart melt and made all the sour emotions go away.

"It's OK Chloe. I forgive you. And please call me Maxine."

Chloe was practically leaping for joy on the inside as Max, er Maxine, forgave her. She smiled back at her still wiping the old tears from her face. Maxine stood up and offered her hand to her which Chloe accepted allowing herself to be pulled up. Maxine turned to Rachel giving her a smile before walking towards the car.

"Damn Blue. Cry baby much," Rachel teased as Chloe just gave her a half heartened middle finger before they both turned to see what Maxine was doing. They watched as she pulled out a messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. She began to walk back to them before smiling and making her way towards the beach. Chloe couldn't help but smile at seeing Maxine in a happy mood and looked at Rachel to see her rolling her eyes.

Both girls made their way down to the beach as they watched Maxine open her bag and pull out an old Polaroid instant camera and begin to take pictures. Chloe smiled, happy to see that at least something never changed.

"She takes pictures all the time," Rachel began to explain,"She has told me she doesn't know why but it just feels right. She said when she hears the whir of an old instant camera everything just feels OK."

Chloe looked over at Rachel until she finished.

"Back when we were little she loved pictures. She had an old yellow Polaroid that her parents bought for her at a flea market when she had thrown a fit for it. She never put the thing down." Chloe sighed as she reminisced on the old days...before her dad died. She was brought out of her musings when a flash went off in her face and she realized the Polaroid was inches from her face.

She yelped jumped backwards as Rachel laughed and Maxine smiled at her. Chloe's startled face settled into a mischief filled smile.

"You brat," She yelled before shooting forward and snatching the picture out of the camera. Maxine was caught of guard and reached for the picture but Chloe just held it above her head having a good 6 inches in height on her. Maxine began to hop up and down trying to get the picture as Chloe and Rachel laughed. Maxine finally stopped and looked up at Chloe with big eyes that looked as if she was about to cry.

Chloe panicked before handing the picture to her.

"I'm sorry. I was only playing. Here. Please don't hate me."

Maxine took the picture before walking away a short distance than turning around and sticking out her tongue and holding up the peace sign.

"Got ya," she said before looking at the picture to see how it turned out. Chloe was taken aback. She had been bamboozled and had by the little brown hair vixen. She couldn't help but smile to herself knowing that this new Maxine was going to be fun to get to know.


	2. Chapter 2: A Future Reshaped

Chapter 2:

January 14th, 2013

It had been 2 weeks since Max had appeared back in Chloe's life. She still could hardly believe the things Max had been through but she no longer held any of the anger she once had towards her once best friend. This new Max was so different yet so alike to the old Max. She had to correct herself in her mind for calling her Max. Maxine was so different in how she dressed, acted, and how she interacted with Chloe.

The old Max was shy and very withdrawn from others, only opening up to others once she knew them. The new Maxine was bubbly, very outgoing and not afraid to talk to new people. This was pretty surprising considering the abuse she had suffered, but Chloe was glad she didn't allow that to define her. She also seamed to prefer more feminine clothing instead of the old tomboyish clothing she use to prefer the last time she saw her. Chloe didn't know how to take all the changes but she was taking them in stride.

She had been continuing to reading the book David had given her on PTSD, and while she kind of understood some of it just as much went over her head. Ironically she had been getting along better with David as well as a result of her actually asking questions about things she didn't understand. She wouldn't call their relationship good per say but she could admit it wasn't as strained as it used to be. While David would never be dad he wasn't always step-douche anymore. Meals at the home no longer felt like a prison sentence and while David would still say most things like he was giving an order he was beginning to communicate more in a non hostile manor.

Chloe sighed to herself. She didn't think Maxine coming back into her life would change things in her life this drastically. She closed the book and walked down stairs to see her mother, Joyce, in the kitchen cooking and step-dou….er David sitting at the table. What could she say? Old habits die hard.

"Hows it hangin' David," she asked as she sat at the table. She used to do her best to avoid conversations with David, but some of what she understood in the book said that the best way to get through to someone with trauma was simple non hostile communication set at their pace. David has never come out right and told her he had PTSD she had put 2 and 2 together since he had the book and he was a military vet that had served 3 tours in Iraq.

"Not much. Just looking at all the BS the Prescotts are doing over at that new developmental housing site. Just trying to abuse the system by building more sub par housing for the poor to get large tax cuts," he said never looking up from his paper.

"Sounds like something those ass hats would do," she replied as her mother walked in with a plate of toast and bacon.

"Language young lady. You know I don't like profanity at the table," Joyce chided as she walked back into the kitchen to get the plate of eggs and the carton of orange juice. She returned and sat down the items before pulling up her chair. Chloe quickly grabbed a few pieces of bacon a generous portion of eggs as David folded his paper up and Joyce poured a glass of OJ for everyone. She grabbed a few pieces of toast and nibbled on a piece of it. David got a little of everything as did Joyce before Joyce looked over at Chloe.

"So any plans for today oh daughter of mine," Joyce said not really expecting anything to be planned out.

"Well actually I do have something planned," she said as she left her plate alone to address the table. David and Joyce both stopped what they were doing to look up at this. They had never heard of her having any plans before this.

"Since Max,,,I mean Maxine has come back and seeing her work so hard to work through her problems and the things she goes through I've realized that I've just been drifting along without any plans for the future," Joyce and David couldn't help but stare at her like she had grown another head. Maturity wasn't exactly one of Chloe's strong suits. She continued to speak.

"So I've been thinking about getting my GED and applying for one of those online colleges we see commercials for all the time."

Now Joyce and even David knew Chloe was far from dumb. When she set her mind on something she was damn good at it, but they still were shocked to here these thoughts of her future actually coming from her.

"Well Chloe if that's what you want then we will support you in every way," said Joyce as she slid her hand across the table and took one of Chloe's into it and smiled.

"You just tell me what you need soldier and I will make sure you get it," said David as he felt a small swell of pride at hearing her say this and wanting to support her in anyway possible that gave her a more secure future.

Chloe was glad to hear she had support from everyone, and was even more surprised to hear David so eager to help her. She had come to realize over the past 2 weeks that he wasn't a bad guy. He just didn't know how to express himself. She smiled at them both before taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Well I figured I would go down to the library and ask there about where to do the GED thing. I figured if anyone would know its them," she said as she continued to eat.

"Not a bad idea. Just follow through with it. That's what really matters," said David as he took a sip of his OJ. Chloe thought this might be a jab at her not finishing things, but she bit her tongue figuring that he was just saying she could do it in his own way.

Once breakfast was done she bid farewell and made her way to Arcadia Bay's Public Library. Ten minutes later she was sitting in front of said library. She looked at the front sign and couldn't help the scoff that was let lose from her throat. The signed read Prescott Foundation Public Library. She guessed it really shouldn't surprise her as their name was on practically everything in Arcadia Bay. She shook her head as she climbed out of the cab of her truck and made her way inside.

With an electronic ding she opened to left side of the double doors and walked in. She made her way up to the front desk to see an elderly lady sitting there reading a book. She walked up and stood in front of the desk.

"Excuse me," she said as the lady lowered her book and looked at her. She noticed as the woman took in her appearance with a small frown before speaking.

"Can I help you," she said with a sneer and an obvious air of contempt for the young woman standing before her. Chloe normally would have given the old hag the trusty middle finger but she had a purpose here so chose to stow it away for now.

"I was wondering who I might be able to talk to about acquiring a GED," she said putting on her best ass kissing smile. The woman just looked at her before speaking.

"No one here is responsible for such delinquent needs. Maybe you should check with the city to see if they need any ditch diggers," the woman said as she turned her nose up at the teen standing before her. Chloe had had just about enough of this old bitch and her attitude. She felt her blood boiling and was about to give her a piece of her mind when she heard a voice behind her.

"Now that is no way to talk to someone just because of the way the look Doris. You should know better than that," Chloe turned around to see and elderly man in a brown suit with a red bow tie and a cane smiling at her. The woman just humphed at his statement before burying her nose back into the book she was previously reading.

Chloe figured that this woman wasn't worth the time it would take to chew her out as she turned and walked over to the smiling older gentleman. As she got closer she noticed his mostly balding head and his well kept mustache with no beard. He wore rimless glasses and simple pat a seat across from him. She sat in the seat as he offered his hand for a hand shake.

"Preston Archibald Grayson at your service young lady," he said with the smile still on his face. She took his hand and gave it a firm shake before replying.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price. Thank you for standing up for me," she said as their hand separate and she settled into the chair for the conversation.

"Not a thing to worry about missy. Doris is just set in her ancient ways and doesn't know how to talk to the new age youngsters. Not many people your age come here anymore. Just us old farts who don't know how to use that new fangled technology," he said as he gave out a hearty laugh. Chloe was surprised to hear someone who looked as old as he did spoke like this. She couldn't help but let out a small smile and feel a small pang of sadness as she was reminded of her father.

"Now if you don't mind me asking what was it you were in here for? I could make out just a little but these old ears don't hear like they used to," he aid as he just looked at her waiting for a reply.

"I was looking to get my GED. I was wondering if I could get an information here abouthow to go about that," she said as she looked down at her hand feeling a little embarrassed.

"Why would you need that? Are you not a high school student," he asked as her watched her face for reactions.

"I used to be at Blackwell on a scholarship but I blew it. I had a lot going on and let that get to me and didn't make the grades to sustain it. I thought I knew better in my young, proud, misguided mind," she sighed as she continued to stare at her hands.

"It's no excuse but I can't fix it now. All I can do is try to repair my education and move on," she said as she looked up to look at his face. His eyes were closed as he gave a few nods. He opened his eyes and looked her in the eyes.

"Well Miss Price I have a proposition for you," he said as he bent forward. Chloe didn't know what to expect so she sat forward as well.

"I happen to hold a seat on Blackwell's Alumni Council and I was a teacher there as well," he said as he gave her a stare that she felt was piercing right through her.

"Now there is nothing that can be done for this year but I might be able to help. However I have a few conditions," he said as she nodded for him to go on.

"First, I need to make sure you are up to par, I wont go sticking out my neck for someone who isn't willing to put the work in for the kindness. You will come here every weekday and I will make sure you are up to par personally," she nodded feeling further intrigued.

"And second is that while she can be very abrasive Doris and I are getting rather old and aren't really able to do all the daily maintenance here such as dusting, sweeping, and trash disposal. Now I'm not asking you to work miracles here or to work yourself to the bone, but if you could come in for a few hours in the afternoon on the weekends and help out it would go a long way in helping us and even to make some money. I wouldn't expect you to do work without proper payment for your efforts," he said as he sat back but continued to give her the intense stare he had had from the start of the offer.

"So to summarize things you come here to be taught by me on the weekdays after 3 PM and you take a part time job for the weekend. Say 2-6PM every Saturday and Sunday. You do this and show me you really mean you want to get your education proper and I will get you back into Blackwell."

Chloe was surprised to say the least. She had never met this man before but he was willing to go this far just to make sure she gets an education.

"Why would you do all this for me," she couldn't help but question the offered kindness. He sighed before adjusting himself in his seat.

"I'm not getting any younger but I took it upon myself a long time ago to guide youth to further themselves so they could reach heights they couldn't on their own. Just because I've left the field of education doesn't mean I've forgotten why I was in it," he said with a smile as Chloe returned it.

"Well Mr. Grayson this is one hell," she realized what she said before reiterating her reply, " I mean this is one heck of an offer and I would dumb to decline it. I accept." She stood up and shook his hand that he extended as she stood.

"Glad to hear it. I will give you this week to get yourself and your schedule sorted before we begin fresh next Monday," he said as she nodded and bid him farewell before making her way back to her truck. She started it up and took off back towards Two Whales to tell her mother what was going on.

As she pulled into the parking lot she saw the cause of all her recent changes sitting in a booth with her sister. She got out and walked up to the door. She debated on stopping and having a cigarette as well but decided if she was making all these changes she might as well make this one to as she shoved the pack into the trash can next to the door. She opened the door to the chime of bells as she walked in and stood beside Rachel and Maxine's table.

"Mind if I join you lovely ladies," she asked as Maxine looked up at her and have her a smile. Damn that smile could melt the heart of coldest of people she thought as Rachel slid over to make room for her. She slid in with a smile as her mother walked over.

"Well Chloe this is a surprise. Any luck on what we discussed this morning," she asked as she stood there a moment. Chloe felt a bit embarrassed to discuss this with Maxine and Rachel there but figured they would find out anyways,

"Actually I ran into someone on the Alumni Council. He offered to tutor me and a part time job in exchange for getting me back in next year to finish my education at Blackwell," Joyce nearly dropped the pitcher of coffee she was holding after hearing this. Rachel gawked at her like she had grown another head and Maxine just stared at her as she continued to eat her meal.

"Well I would say you came out far better then whatever it was you went there for blue," said Rachel as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the temple in an exaggerated manor. Maxine giggled seeing this and Joyce rolled her eyes with a smile. She walked away and left the 3 girls to talk.

"So where did you meet this prestigious person at Chloe," asked Maxine as she decided it was her turn to add something to the conversation.

"Well I went to the library to ask about GED programs and he overheard me talking to the librarian. One conversation later and he offered to help," she said as she stole a piece of bacon of her plate with a startled hey and a putting glare from Rachel.

"Well that's good to hear. At least I will know once person when I start next year," replied Maxine as she looked back down to get another piece of her Belgian Waffle.

"You are going to Blackwell next year," Chloe asked as Maxine nodded. Chloe knew that the Ambers had been home schooling her to bring her up to par, but thought they were going to home school her for all of her high school.

"I talked to mom and dad and told them I wanted to attend Blackwell for its Photography course. They said as long as I was caught up they would pay for me to go," she smiled at Chloe. Damn Chloe was gonna die if she kept giving her those smiles.

"Well that's awesome especially since I will still be there next year," spoke Rachel as she saw fit to join it. Chloe looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"But I thought this was your last year? What happened," asked Chloe as waited for the answers.

"Nope. Had a medical thing when I was younger and was kept out for a year so still got 1 more year to go," she said as she took a bite of her toast.

"Well then it looks like all 3 of us will be in school next year," grinned Chloe as Rachel and Maxine both nodded and smiled. Chloe couldn't believe her luck. She would get to go back to school and finish her education as well as attend with the two people she cared for the most that weren't her mother. She smiled as she sat back feeling like everything was going right for once. This didn't last ling as they heard the clattering of dropped silverware on glass as they looked across the table to see Maxine grabbing her head. Rachel and Chloe looked at each other for a moment before the heard a whimper come from Maxine.

Rachel started pushing Chloe out of the stall and Chloe quick got up to allow her out. Rachel rounded the table looking for Maxine's trusty messenger bag just o see it nowhere. She cursed under her breathe before bolting outside to the family car. Chloe hadn't seen Maxine when she had one of her migraines and didn't know what to do. She just watched as Maxine rocked back and forth like she was trying to will them away as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She felt so lost watching her friend suffer and not being able to do anything about it.

Rachel returned a few moments later with a pill bottle and shook a few out in her hand and whispered in Maxine's ear. Maxine opened her mouth for Rachel to put them in and Rachel quickly grabbed the water cup beside of the plate and gave her a sip. Rachel just sat there holding Maxine for the next 10 minutes before the pills were finally kicking in. As she saw Maxine start to stop shaking and calming down Chloe made her way to the bathroom and grabbed some power towels, wetting a few of them before making her way back to the table.

She handed the wet paper towels to Rachel so she could wipe the dried tears from her cheeks and clean her up a little. Once she was cleaned up decently Chloe went up to the counter and got a take out box for the rest of Maxine's meal as the girl had lost her appetite. She returned and Maxine place what was left of her meal in the container before making her way out to the parked car.

"Sorry blue, but we gotta run. Mom and Dad are expecting us back for Maxine's lesson but they might give her a pass on the day since she had a spell," Rachel said with a sad smile before making her way outside and starting the car and taking off down the road. Chloe couldn't help but sigh as she watched her friends disappear down the road. Nothing like a good old dose of reality to ruin what felt like a perfect day.

Her mother walked up behind her and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders giving them a firm squeeze of support. Chloe turned her head back towards her mother to receive a small smile to which she returned one of her own. She stayed for a moment before deciding maybe she should go home and take a nap. Best to enjoy the free time she had left before her lessons started next week. So with a farewell she made her way back home.

She arrived 15 minutes later to see David's car gone as he must have went to attend to his duties as head of security at Blackwell. She made her way inside and upstairs. Once she was inside the plopped down on her bed not really caring what might have been on it to land on. She thought back on the events that had unfolded today before sighing. After shedding her jacket to be more comfortable to turned her radio on at a level she felt wouldn't get her yelled at if she fell asleep with it on and checked her stash. She had just enough to make one last blunt. Oh well she figured. She needed to make changes and if she was gonna try to drop cigs she might as well stop the pot as well.

She lit up the last blunt she ever planned to smoke and just stared up at the ceiling. Finally after 30 minutes she decided to light it up. A few drags in she heard the front door open and slam. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs before her door was opened without a knock. Rachel walked in and plopped down beside her. Chloe was a little startled by the sudden appearance ad intrusion of her friend. She just stared as Rachel reached over and grabbed the blunt and took a drag. She held it for a moment before releasing the smoke and putting the blunt back into the ashtray. Chloe sat up and looked at Rachel as she also sat up.

"So what's up with the sudden unannounced appearance," she said as she looked at Rachel. Rachel was unable to look at her which scared Chloe a little as Rachel was never afraid to look at her. Chloe put her hand on her cheek just for her to recoil. Chloe was surprised to say the least before the reached forward again and gently placed her hand on her cheek again and slowly lifted her chin. What she saw instantly made her furious. Rachel's left eye was black and her bottom lip busted.

"Who the fuck did this Rachel," she asked with pure murder in her eyes. Rachel could only look at her as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Chloe I'm so sorry but I've got something I need to tell you," she spoke as Chloe was caught off guard and was prepared for the worst.

"Ever since Maxine came to be with us I've wanted to make myself a better person. I took one look at her and the shit she had been through and realized I didn't have it so bad," she began as Chloe slowly ran her thumb over her cheek.

"I've been doing something I'm not proud off and I have to tell you or it's gonna eat me alive," she took Chloe's hand into both of hers before continuing, " Chloe I am so sorry but I've been cheating on you."

Chloe was at a loss for words. She had no idea how she was supposed to respond to Rachel. They had been on again off again for a while, but she never though Rachel had been with anyone else. It hurt her so bad to hear it from the one person she thought she could trust more than anyone. She just stared at Rachel waiting for her to continue.

"I've been sleeping with Frank while I was supposed to be with you," she admitted as she couldn't even bring herself to look into Chloe's eyes.

"I'm so fucking sorry Chloe. It's the biggest mistake I've ever made. I went to break it off and he lost it. He screamed at me to get out and said I would be sorry before he smacked me," she explained as the tears kept falling.

"I'm so fucking stupid Chloe and I'm so fucking sorry," she said as she released Chloe's hand to cover her eyes with her hands. Chloe could feel the tears from her own eyes going down her own cheeks. She felt so betrayed and she wanted so bad to yell at Rachel, to scream at her for her betrayal but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She just scooted forward and wrapped her hands around Rachel and let her cry as she did the same.

An hour passed before they calmed down enough to speak again. Rachel just sat in silence waiting on Chloe to explode on her. Chloe decided that maybe she should really think before she spoke, knowing full well she tended to shoot off at the mouth before thinking. She stared at the wall as if trying to bore a hole in it with her glare before finally speak.

"I'm not happy about this Rachel, but I don't hate you," she began low but loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"We can still be friends but I don't know when I will be able to trust you again. I think it's best if you leave for now," Chloe spoke not being able to look at her. Rachel nodded and stood up, making her way towards the bedroom door. She opened and closed the door behind her as Chloe listened for the front door to be open and shut. One she heard the door closed she laid back down and just stared at the ceiling.

She was lost for words and thoughts other then the pain of being betrayed so heavily by the person she trusted so heavily. She felt like crying again, but she knew it wouldn't amount to anything so instead she lit what was left of her blunt up again. She took the last few drags before putting it out and turning over. She felt so drained from the day and didn't know what else she could do so she just deiced to take that nap. After 10 minutes of tossing and turning she finally drifted off to sleep, but this slumber would be far from peaceful.

Chloe found herself standing in the kitchen. She looked around to see that it looked wrong and out of place. She looked in the living room to see a much much younger Max sitting on the couch. She heard someone coming down the stairs and turned around. She saw her father William coming down stairs. She tried in vain to keep him from leaving, knowing full well that it would be the last time she saw him. Shortly after it cut to the day of her father funeral, which was also the day Max had left. Then it cut to Rachel and Frank kissing.

Chloe woke with a startle looking around. She could feel the cold sweet on her head and in her hair. She got her breathing under control before standing up and checking her phone. She saw it was 2:30PM and had a few missed calls. She chose to ignore them and take a quick shower to get rid of the sweet on her body. She grabbed some clean clothing and walked to the bathroom and turned the water on, getting it to a nice temperature and stepping under the water. 10 minutes later and she climbed out and dried her self off before getting dressed and going back to her room.

Once back in her room she checked her phone to see she had a few more missed calls. She decided to check her voicemail and the first message was from Rachel.

"Chloe I'm so sorry and I understand if you don't want to see me again. I won't bother you anymore. Just know that I do love you and I won't ever stop loving you. Goodbye."

Chloe was a little put off by the message. It sounded so broken but she wasn't ready to talk to Rachel just yet so she checked the next numbers. They were from a number she didn't have so she played them.

"Hi Chloe, it's Maxine. Have you seen Rachel? We haven't seen her since she took off saying she was coming to your home. When you get a chance call me back. Bye."

The messages kept on like this until the last one.

"Chloe, it's Maxine. We are getting really worried, Rachel won't answer any of our calls and neither are you. Please give me a call and let me know you and Rachel are OK. I'm going to Two Whales with Mom and Dad to eat. Please call or come by when you get this."

Chloe was worried now so she dialed Rachel's number. No answer. She stood up and put her jacket and boots on with her hat and went down stairs. As she hit the bottom of the stairs David was coming through the door. He stopped and looked at her.

"What's the rush soldier," he asked as he saw her coming down the stairs pretty fast.

"No time to talk David. Maxine and the Ambers cant find Rachel. I'm going out to find her," he moved out of the way letting her pass.

"Keep me informed Chloe. If I hear anything I will let you know," he yelled at her as she turned and nodded to him with a grunt as she took off looking for her best friend. Chloe drove around for hours looking for any sign of Rachel, having check American Rust, the lighthouse, Blackwell, just about everywhere. Finally she was walking along the beach searching when she finally saw her sitting there just staring out at the waves.

She walked up and sat beside her not saying a word. Rachel just kept looking at the water before she finally decided to speak.

"Sometimes I wish I could just be like the water. Going wherever I wanted and doing whatever I wanted with no one to judge me and no expectations," she said before finally turning to Chloe.

"I don't know what I was thinking Chloe. I was just so tired of trying to be perfect for everyone. Frank didn't ask me for perfection. He just wanted me to be me. I know you don't realize it but even you put me on this pedestal. You might not have meant to but you did. It was a lot of pressure and I was crumbling," she finished as she looked at Chloe.

Chloe was happy that Rachel was confiding in her, but she wished it was under better circumstances.

"I'm sorry you felt that way Rachel. To me you just were perfect and I'm sorry I didn't see the pressure building on you. If I could go back and change that I would, but I cant now. All I can do is strive to be better and make sure you never feel that way from me again," Chloe spoke as she stared into Rachel's eyes. She reached out her arms inviting Rachel in for a hug and Rachel slid over to receive that hug. After a moment the two of them stood up and made their way towards the parking lot.

Once they got there Rachel retrieved her phone from the card and called Maxine.

"Hey Maxine. Yea sorry I was a bit preoccupied and left my phone in the car. Chloe is here but she just got here. Alright. Tell Mom and Dad I'm OK and I will see them when I get home. Oh you are at Two Whales without Mom and Dad? OK we are on our way. Love you sis."

Rachel hung up before turning to Chloe.

"Can we keep this between us please? I don't want Maxine to know whats going on," she said as she looked at Chloe. Chloe nodded before agreeing to meet them at Two Whales and they climbed into their respective vehicles to make their way to Two Whales.


	3. Chapter 3: Rough Day and Hard Night

Author's Note: I know time skips can be annoying but please bear with me. This is more to lay down the ground work before the meat of the story kicks in. Also I know people use a lot of short hand in text messaging but I prefer to type it out for stories. Thank you for reading! :)

January 21st, 2013

Today was the day! Chloe was both excited and apprehensive to be taking her private lessons from Mr. Grayson. She would be happy to be able to attend school again but she was dreading having to deal with that old librarian Doris again. She walked downstairs think over the last week. She and Maxine had been talking more, exchanging texts and meeting at Two Whales for lunch a few times. She felt like her friendship with her recovering former best friend was getting back on track and that maybe they would be as close as they once were. But with thoughts of Maxine came thoughts of her current 'former' best friend. Rachel.

She couldn't help but still feel pangs of anger at how she had betrayed her. She had been trying to let it all go but it just kept bubbling back to the top. She sighed as she remembered that she was trying to be a better person. She stood up and grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom. One inside she showered down and climbed out to observe herself in the mirror. She frowned as she noticed her blue dye had started to fade in her hair and it had gotten a little long. She would have to remember to get it cut and dye it again. Hey she was changing but no way in hell was she giving up her punk rock look.

After tossing her clothes in a basket beside the door she made her way downstairs and sat at the table with David. Like every day, which she had taken for granted for the last 2 years, her mother was making breakfast for the family. She made a mental note to appreciate her mother more, not that she hadn't told herself that already, but it rang true even still. David acknowledged her with a grunt and a nod of his head which she returned as her mother walked in to the dinning room with a plate of pancakes and a plate of bacon. They always had bacon which was alright by Chloe as it was her favorite breakfast food.

Once finished she made her way out the door to get everything sorted before the afternoon lessons. She drove into town to pick up what supplies she might need. She went to their local dollar store and picked up a few composition books as well as pens and pencils, mechanical of course. She felt weird actually taking it upon herself to make sure she was prepared. She sighed at the memory of hating back to school shopping. She paid for her items before walking back out to her truck and checking her phone. It was only 11AM. She sighed getting ready to pocket her phone when she heard the alert for a text message.

 **Rachel: Hey blue, you got some spare time before you meet your tutor? If so meet me at American Rust.**

Chloe sighed, she wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with this today. She felt the anger bubbling up again and she took a breathe and forced it down. After they had met back up with Maxine last week they hadn't talked much with out Maxine there and in a way Chloe was glad for that. She decided to humor her today though since this had been the first time she had asked without Maxine's involvement.

 **Chloe: I've got time. Meet you in 10 to 15.**

 **Rachel: Can't wait! ;o**

 **Chloe: NO EMOJI!**

Chloe couldn't help the grin as she shook her head and pocketed her phone before climbing into the cab of her truck and taking off to the infamous Junkyard AKA, American Rust. A short time later saw one Chloe Price pulling into the back of the junkyard. She shut it off and hopped out, slamming the door shut behind her. She walked through the junkyard taking in the various accumulated vehicles and junk thrown about. It was all tetanus just waiting to happen and she loved it. Once at the shack she sighed before giving the old wooden frame a light wrap with her knuckles.

"Come in," came the voice of a girl from inside. Chloe walked in to see Rachel sitting on the old car seat they had ripped out of one of the junked cars. She sat down on one of the old chairs that they had also dragged in.

"So what's up Rach," Chloe asked as she place her elbow on her knee and leaned forward. Rachel gave her a look feeling the contempt from the blue haired girl. Rachel sighed and leaned forward.

"Frank came at me yesterday," Chloe froze at Rachel's words.

"What did that asshole need," she asked watching Rachel.

"He told me to tell you he want his money. We have 6 months to pay," Rachel looked down at the ground. Chloe felt her blood run cold. She and Rachel had borrowed the money to fix her truck and bail on the Bay. She 100% couldn't do that now. Not with everything getting back on track. She frowned as she tried to think of a way to get out of it.

"What are we gonna do," Rachel asked looking at Chloe.

"What do you mean we? I borrowed the money. It's on me," Chloe responded as she started rubbing her temples.

"Bullshit Chloe! You may hate me now but there is no way in hell I'm letting you deal with this shit alone," she shouted as she shot up staring at Chloe angrily. Chloe shot up as well and looked into her eyes.

"I don't hate you Rachel. I told you I forgive you for that shit," she shouted back as Rachel scoffed.

"You've avoided me like the plague every since I told you the truth. The only time I see you is when Maxine is with me. You may not love me anymore Chloe, but I still love you. And I want you in my life even if it's just as a friend," Rachel said as she looked at the ground.

Chloe couldn't help but feel guilty at her statement. She had avoided her and she had only seen her around Maxine so it wasn't a false accusation. She sighed as she took her beanie off and ran her hand through her hair before plopping back down in the chair.

"I don't hate you Rach I just don't know what to say. I have forgiven you but its still fresh for me so I still feel the stings," she said as she leaned forward putting her weight on her elbows as she placed them on her knees.

"Fuck Rach you know I'm not good with this shit. I've always lashed out instead of trying to understand so cut me some slack at trying to not do that anymore," she just kept leaning forward. Thanks to the book David had lent her she had found out some things on herself and realized that she had some psychological shit too. Losing your dad at a young age can fuck you up ya know.

Rachel walked up and knelt down in front of her.

"I am so so sorry Chloe. I can't change it but I promise you that I will never fuck up like that again," she said as she lifted Chloe's head by gently tilting her head up by the chin. She gave Chloe a small smile before hugging her which Chloe couldn't help but return before Rachel stood up and check her phone. She sighed before looking at Chloe.

"Well my free period will be over in 15 so I need to get back to Blackhell," Rachel put her phone back in her pocket before looking at Chloe and giving her a smile. Chloe pulled out her phone and looked at the time, 12:30pm. She stood up and walked with Rachel back towards the cars. They hugged again before Rachel got in her car and drove off. Chloe stood at her truck for a moment trying to think about what to do. She frowned as she could only think of one thing to help her.

So Chloe slid into the cab of her truck and took off towards Blackwell Academy to see the one person that she didn't want to ask for help, her step father David Madsen. 15 minutes later and she was pulling into the parking lot and killing the engine. She sighed, they might have been on amicable terms these days but she was sure that this would shoot that all in the foot. She climbed out and slammed the door making her way towards the front of the school.

Just as she suspected he was standing out front watching as the students made their way towards their next classes. He was scanning the area when his eyes landed on her. He kept a stone face as she approached him.

"What are you doing here Chloe? You know you aren't supposed to be here during hours," he said as he waited for her answers. She sighed knowing this was gonna be a rough day. He had had such a positive outlook for the day too.

"I really need to talk to you David. Its important," she responded as she saw his eyes harden. He nodded and looked around before waving for her to follow. She walked behind him as they made their way towards the back of the building at a small building to the side of the main grounds. Once inside he held his hand out at a chair not feeling the need to tell her to sit. Chloe sat down as David walked around the desk in front of it and sat behind it.

"Well Chloe this is a first, but I'm glad you trust me enough to come to me with whatever this is," he said as he continued to eye her. She felt his judgmental eyes examining her and for a moment she regretted even initiating this exchange. She sighed knowing that at this point she was in too deep.

"Well I don't usually like to ask for help, Always made me feel weak but that book made me feel like its OK," she admitted as she was sure that this statement would would help her as well as it being the truth.

"Well, then lets get to it. What's wrong," he asked as he entwined his fingers and leaned onto the desk. Chloe sighed as she began to explain the situation. As much as she didn't want to she told the truth. The whole truth. Once finished she watched David's eyes to see what he would do. She could see he wasn't happy.

"I'm assuming you haven't told your mother this," he said as he stood up.

"No," her reply was short and sweet. He sighed as he rounded the desk and sat on the edge right in front of her.

"I wont say anything to her about it. As far as the money goes I can tell you we don't have it," he admitted as she cast her eyes down.

"I don't know what you were thinking Chloe. What you did was stupid at best," he berated getting no reply from her as he continued, "borrowing money from a drug dealer was extremely stupid. But I will see what I can do. I suggest you tell your mother as well though so she knows to be safe."

He pat her on the shoulder before making his way back behind the desk, Chloe sighed knowing he was right before pulling his phone out and checking the time, 2:15. She was about 30 minutes out from the library so she opted to wait until tonight before talking to her mother about this shit. She stood up and with a wave she made her way back out towards the main parking lot. She hopped into the truck and took off.

Just her luck. There was a water main busted in the center of town and she had to take the long way around to get to the library. Now she was 10 minutes late! She pulled up and parked before grabbing her bag of composition books, pens, and pencils and running up the stairs to the double doors. She pulled them open and made her way inside as she did she saw Mr. Grayson sitting in the chair he sat in last time. She walked up to him out of breathe.

"I am so sorry Mr. Grayson. There was a busted water main and they had the road blocked and I had to take the long way around and….," she went to continue on before he held his hand up to stop her talking.

"Its alright Miss Price. Its the first day of your lessons. Life happens so I wont hold that against you, but since you are," he pulled his sleeve up and looked at a nice silver watch in his right arm, "15 minutes late I do believe you will be staying 15 minutes past out ending time."

He smiled up at her with an expression that spoke more then his words did. She new that this was an order and not a request.

"Yes sir," she responded.

"Good. I have prepared the room beside us so that we won't be disturbed if someone does come in here by chance," he said as he pointed with his cane to the room directly beside his chair. He then stood up with the aid of his cane and made his way inside. She followed closely behind and when she walked in the door she noticed the large black board and the books across the tables.

"Now," he said as he pointed her to a table in front of the room, "lets get to work."

6:15 rolled around and she felt like her head was ready to explode. Compared to school this was a nightmare. Mr. Grayson was strict and very strong in his teaching methods but she had to admit unlike the years she had spent at school she actually felt like she learned something. He gave her a wave as she made her way out of the library to her truck. She reminded herself to pick up back pack tomorrow at one of the thrift shops. She opened the cab to her truck and climbed in. She sighed as she crossed her arms and laid her head on the steering wheel. She heard her phone buzz and remembered that in her rush she had left her phone in the truck.

She grabbed her phone out of the seat and checked it to see she had a few texts. One from Rachel saying good luck. Another from her mother also wising her good luck. One from David. She opened it curious what he had to say.

 **DAVID: I'm looking into Frank and his business. Keep your head up and good luck.**

Now David would never be dad to her as no one could ever replace William, but she was starting to feel more like David could be relied on. She couldn't help but let out a smirk at that. Who ever thought that step douche could be reliable? She gave a small chuckle before checking the rest of her messages. She only had one left. She pulled it up to see it was from Maxine. She opened it as quick as she could.

 **MAXINE: Hello Chloe. I was wondering if you would like to eat tonight at Two Whales? Mom and Dad are going out of town to visit family and Rachel has plans tonight so text me back if want :)**

Chloe was excited at the opportunity to have dinner with Maxine without anyone else around. She smiled before replying.

 **CHLOE: Sounds good to me Maxamillion. What time you want to meet?**

 **MAXINE: How about 7? I'm sure I can catch a bus and get there by then.**

 **CHLOE: Nah I will pick you up. Be there in 30 or so.**

 **MAXINE: If you want to. I will be watching for you. :)**

Chloe put her phone away with a smile and started up her truck and drove off towards the Amber residence. 30 minutes later and she pulled into the drive way. Maxine came out no more than she pulled in and climbed into the cab. She was wearing a knee length black skirt with leggings underneath along with a pair of black pumps and a matching button up blouse. She gave a Chloe a smile and they drove off towards Two Whales. They arrived 15 minutes later to see the diner open. They climbed out and walked in.

They looked around to see the place mostly empty so they grabbed the booth closest to the door on the right. Chloe looked at the top of the table to see where she and Rachel had carved their initials. She sighed before plopping down at the booth. A few minutes later the night waitress Linda walked up.

"What can I get ya," she asked as she pulled out her order pad. Chloe waited a moment as Max scanned the menu before looking up.

"Can I get a grilled cheese with fries and a coke please," Maxine asked as she looked up with a smile.

"Sure thing kid. And you," she directed her gaze at Chloe.

"I will have a burger with the works and fries with a coke as well," Chloe spoke as she watched the woman write the orders down.

"Alright we will have that out ASAP," she said as she walked over the give the order to the cook, Gus.

Chloe just looked around for a moment only seeing a trucker at the back left eating a burger. She was glad she didn't have to deal with a crowd tonight. She leaned back relaxing for a minute. She had had a long day and she really needed a minute to relax.

"So Chloe how was your lessons today," asked Maxine as she watched Chloe, waiting on an answer. Chloe looked back at her for a moment. The differences between Max and Maxine were small and huge. She hat almost like royalty now, hands folded in lap with her legs together and a straight posture. She used to be so tomboyish and now while she wasn't a girly girl she was more feminine. She had those pouty lips and freckles to kill with her short hair. She wore just enough eye liner to accentuate her large do like eyes and enough blush to bring attention and compliment those freckles.

Chloe had to mentally slap herself to bring her attention back from her inner monologue. She leaned forward with her elbows on the table.

"It was good I guess. I forgot how much work school could be, but I am glad I've got this opportunity," Chloe stated with a smile realizing that she actually meant it. Maxine gave her a smile back. Jesus that smile was going to destroy her punk heart. A short time later the waitress bring their food and they ate while making relative small talk. Once finished Maxine checked her phone to see the time, 8pm. She dialed a number and held it to her ear.

"Hey Rachel, its Maxine. What time are you coming home tonight? Oh you won't be home tonight? Well OK I guess I will be alright by myself. Alright, by," she placed her phone back into her bag.

"Looks like I'm gonna be alone tonight," Maxine said with her eyes down trodden. Chloe could see that Maxine wasn't too keen on the idea of being alone so Chloe had an idea.

"Hey Maxine! How about you come chill at my place tonight," she asked as she stood up with excitement in her eyes. Maxine seamed to mull it over while crinkling her nose in thought. Chloe never really saw the old Max do this. It was adorable she had to admit.

"OK but I need to go home and get some things first," Maxine responded with a smile. Chloe was giddy.

"Hell yea! It will be just like the old days," she said as she quickly made her way out of the booth.

"What old days," asked Maxine with her head tilted in confusion. Damn it! Chloe had to mentally kick herself for that. She was so caught up in her excitement she forgot for a moment that this was Maxine and not old Max.

"Uh...like when I was a uh…kid. Yea when I was a kid I used to have sleepovers with one of my friends," Chloe was a good bullshitter when she needed to be. Maxine nodded in acceptance before making her way out of the booth and following Chloe to her truck. Once inside they pulled out and made their way back towards the Amber house.

"What was your friend like," asked Maxine once they had been on the road a few minutes.

"What," Chloe caught herself asking a little surprised.

"Your friend from when you were a kid. What was she like," Maxine clarified thinking it was related to the question and not the person asking about herself unknowingly.

"Oh she was...something truly special. We used to be inseparable like two peas in a pod. Everything was great but my father was killed in an accident and they day of his funeral they had to move away," she explained to Maxine about her past self without telling her it was her.

"Sounds like she was a good friend. Do you not talk anymore," Maxine asked as she watch the ahead at the road.

"We lost contact about 5 years ago. I miss her everyday but its getting much better. I feel like she's closer then ever these days," Chloe couldn't help letting some small bits through. She was so glad to have Maxine here but she still missed the old Max as well and was truly sorry she wasn't around for her friend.

"Well maybe she is. You never know," Maxine looked over and gave her another one of those smiles. Be still beating heat Chloe had to tell herself. They made the rest of the drive in relative silence though it wasn't uncomfortable. One at the house Chloe parked and waited for Maxine to go inside and fetch whatever it was she needed. About 20 minutes later and Maxine was coming back to the truck with what looked like one of those overnight bags people took on short trips.

She opened the door and slid the bag in the floor board before climbing in herself and shutting the door.

"Didn't realize you were moving in," Chloe stated jokingly looking at the bag then back at Maxine.

"Sorry. Its night clothes and a change for the morning along with my medications," Maxine said while looking down. Chloe felt like kicking herself. She should have remembered that Maxine needed pills for her headaches and whatever else she needs.

"Hey I was only joking. Don't sweat it kid," Chloe said as she started the truck and pulled out of the driveway and began to make her way back towards Castle Price. 30 minutes later they were pulling in at the house. Chloe shut the truck off and climbed out. She waited for Maxine to climb out with her bag. They made their way up to the front door before Chloe stopped and turned to Maxine.

"So this is mi casa. Hope you like it," she said as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. They walked in and Maxine sat her bag down.

"Your home is so pretty Chloe. I love it," Maxine said as she took in home for the 'first' time.

"Yup its alright I guess. Its always gotten the job done," Chloe replied as she led Maxine in towards the living room.

"Here is the couch room. Complete with TV," she said jokingly while mimicking a presenter like people see in game shows. Maxine let out a small giggle at her antics before they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around to see David standing there having just come in from the garage.

"Chloe you should have phoned ahead and told us we were gonna have a guest,"he said with a small frown. Chloe felt a snark coming but bit it back as Maxine spoke before she could.

"I'm sorry Mr. Price. I'm Maxine Amber. Chloe brought me here so I wouldn't have to be alone tonight," she explained as she extended her hand out to him for a shake. He took her hand and shook It as he began to speak again.

"It's nice to meet you Maxine. I'm actually Chloe's step father David Madsen. Welcome to our home." he said without any sign of annoyance. Chloe was a bit shocked at how he was taking this without being an ass like he had been with her other friends she brought home. She figured she could ask him later.

"Well I will let you girls go as I need to get to bed for work tomorrow," he said as he walked past them, "try not to stay up too late." With his piece said he walked up the stairs and they heard a door open and shut upstairs. Chloe figured now was as good a time as any to show Maxine her room.

"So you ready for bed there Maxine," she asked.

"Sure, I'm a bit tuckered out. Its been a long day," Maxine replied as a yawn found its way out right at the end. Chloe guided them upstairs to her room and realize at the last minute while she was opening her door that she hadn't picked up after herself. The sighed as the door finished opening to reveal a very lived in room. Maxine walked in like there was no mess at all and sat in the chair beside the desk. Chloe ran around picking up her clothes and loose trash as best she could before turning around to Maxine attempting to stifle a giggle.

"Nice to see my mess amuses you," Chloe said a little embarrassed, blush and all.

"Its alright. Its very you Chloe," Maxine said with a smile. Chloe perked up at hearing that. She was afraid Maxine would think she is a slob.

"So I didn't even think to ask if you would be OK sharing the shame bed. Do you mind? If you do I can make up the pull out couch down stairs," Chloe admitted as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Its fine. Actually it kind of reminds me of being back at the foster home," she said with a sad smile.

"Wanna talk about it," asked Chloe as she plopped down on the end of her bed.

"About 2 years ago when I was at one of the homes and I used to get the nightmares and headaches this older girl used to lay with me until I went back to sleep. Her name was Melissa," Maxine began as she looked down at her hands.

"She would slide in behind me and hug on to me and whisper in my ear that it was going to be alright," Chloe noticed as a tear slid down her cheek. "One day I came back from a trip to the doctors and she was gone. They said this nice family from California came up and adopted her. I was crushed. I cried all night. I just never got to say goodbye."

Maxine covered her eyes and Chloe could see her shoulders shaking. Chloe stood up and walked over wrapping Maxine in a hug. Maxine cried for a few minutes before she calmed down.

"Well you don't have to worry Maxine cause I ain't going nowhere," she said said as she leaned back to give Maxine a smile. Maxine returned it.

"If its alright with you I would like to get ready for bed. Where is your bathroom," she asked as Chloe guided her to the door and pointed at the bathroom telling her to take her time. Maxine disappeared through the door so Chloe found this opportune to change into proper clothes to sleep in as well. She grabbed an old pair of shorts and a thin t-shirt and threw them on. A few minutes later Maxine returned in a pair of light pink pajamas with pictures of little cartoon deer on them. Chloe tried her hardest not to laugh but finally with a snort the floodgates unleashed and she began to laugh hysterically.

Maxine gave a small frown at her favorite pajamas being laughed at. Chloe finally calmed herself down before apologizing and showing Maxine to the bed. They climbed under the covers and shortly after they were off in dream land.

January 22nd, 2013

2AM

Chloe was awoken with a start as she felt something moving her bead. Her eyes fluttered open to see the girl beside her was shaking and turning back and forth. She sat up and noticed Maxine giving small whimpers and trying to hold the covers closer. It hurt to see Maxine like that but she didn't know what to do. All of a sudden Maxine shot up wide eyed and breathing fast and heavy.

"Maxine are you OK," Chloe asked as she hopped out of bed and got on her knees beside Maxine's side of the bed. Maxine could only point at her bag next to the chair. Chloe got up and grabbed the bad and handed it to her. Maxine dug around before pulling out a pill bottle and popping one before just sitting there hugging herself. Chloe put the bottle back in the bag and sat on the bed beside her.

"Is there anything I can do Maxine. Just name it," Chloe said as she sat there with hope maybe she could help her friend. Maxine just sat there without saying anything. Chloe remembered the conversation they had had earlier and decided to try something. She laid back on her side and tapped Maxine on the shoulder. Maxine turned and looked at Chloe. Chloe had lifted her arm up and was patting the spot close to her, offering to hug Maxine. Maxine hesitated for a moment before laying back down and scooting back into Chloe.

Chloe just lay there with her arm around Maxine holding her. She could feel the girl shaking less and less until she could feel her chest steadily rising and falling. Chloe laid awake a bit long just in case Maxine wasn't asleep yet until finally they rhythmic breathing of her friend lulled her back to sleep.

8AM

Chloe woke up with a yawn as she looked to see Maxine wasn't in bed. She shot up and ran out of her room looking for the small girl. She ran downstairs and let out a breath as she was standing in the kitchen with her mother helping her cook. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Maxine turned around and gave Chloe that heart melting smile. Chloe returned it before making her way over to the table to see David already sitting there.

David greeted her with a nod while reading his paper. A short time later Joyce and Maxine walked in with the plates. They sat them down and began to eat.

"Maxine I am mighty glad to have you here as our guest. How are you honey," asked Joyce as she poured herself a cup of OJ.

"I'm happy to be a guest here Mrs. Madsen. Your house is lovely," she said with a smile as she grabbed cut a piece of her omelet and ate it with a smile. Chloe just watched as Maxine and her mother bantered back and forth. She couldn't help but notice her mother was choosing her words carefully with Maxine as to avoid any of the 'you've been here before' confusion. She glanced over to see David watching their exchanges intently. Chloe didn't know what he was looking for but she made a mental note to ask later. Shortly after Maxine excused herself so she could get ready for the day.

About 45 minutes later she came back downstairs with a light yellow sundress on her night bag. Chloe took this as her sign to go get cleaned up as well and took off up the stairs. She came back 15 minutes later with damp hair and fresh clothes on.

"So what's on the agenda for the day," asked Chloe.

"Well Rachel called me while you were upstairs and said she would be back home in a bit so I figured its time for me to get home," said Maxine with a smile. Chloe hated to have to take Maxine home already but all good things must come to an end.

"Alright then. Lets hit the road First Mate Caulfield," stated Chloe as she turned to walk towards the door.

"Aye aye Captain Blue Beard," came the reply from Maxine. Chloe froze and turned to Maxine with wide eyes to see her with wide eyes as well. Chloe didn't know what the future held but she knew that things were about to start getting very interesting in Arcadia Bay.


	4. Chapter 4: A Past Revealed

January 26th, 2013

It had been 4 days since Chloe had spoken to Maxine. Chloe sighed as she remembered Tuesday and how the day had seamed so insane. Maxine had used her old pirate nickname form back when she was Max and they played pirate. She saw that in Maxine's eyes she had remembered something. She tried to question her on it but all she could do was stutter things out as she grabbed at her head. She got one of her migraines so Chloe had ran and grabbed her bag so she could take her medication. Then she had driven her home in silence.

Chloe exhaled and stood up. She looked around to see the rows of book cases. She wiped the sweat from her brow. She had been cleaning the floors in the children's section and dusting the old books. She looked around to see all the old dust gone. She had been here since 2pm just like they had agreed upon and it was now 4. She sighed as she stood up and made her way towards the check in desk. She looked down at her attire. One of her old tank tops and a pair of old ratty jeans. She had been smart and worn and old pairs of sneakers instead of her boots. It would have been a nightmare to work in those.

She realized she still had the rubber gloves on and quickly took them off. She thought back on the week. She had been taking her private lessons every day and she had to admit that it felt good to be back into the swing of things instead of just waking up every morning trying to find something to do for the day. Mr. Grayson was tough but very fair and it seamed even Doris was starting to be amicable with her. Or at least not scowling at her like yesterdays trash. Chloe made her way to the desk and was greeted by Doris sitting behind it. She looked up at her as she stood at the counter.

"That's children's books done now," Chloe said as she sat the bucket down with the brushes and rubber gloves. Doris nodded at her as Chloe took a seat for a moment. She couldn't help but think about Maxine. Had she remembered something? Was it just coincidence cause she had talked as a faux pirate? The questions just kept coming. She had been afraid of the truth so she hadn't tried to talk to Maxine at all. Not that it had been that hard cause Maxine hadn't tried to talk to her either.

She had been so lost in thought that when something cold had touched the back of her neck it nearly made her jump out of her skin. She turned to see Doris standing there with a smirk on her face and a cold bottle of water. She sighed and took the offered bottle from the elderly woman with a nod of thanks. She practically ripped the cap off not realizing how thirsty she was. The elderly woman sat beside her as she drank greedily from the bottle.

"You know kid when you first walked in here I thought you were just another delinquent wanting to screw something up in here. We had our fare share of trouble makers and riffraff. But I've seen that I've been wrong about you. You've got that children's section looking good again," she said as she simply stared out at the section looking fresh and clean. Chloe couldn't help but look up and see the age on the old woman's face. She simply watched on as the older woman continued to speak.

"My great grandfather built the first library here in Arcadia Bay many years ago. He believed that anything that troubled us could be solved simply by the text on a book. My grandfather felt the same as well. They were ambitious men but they all believed one thing," at this point Doris turned to Chloe to look her in the eyes.

"That all people no matter how rich or poor should have free access to knowledge. Because knowledge is power," at this Chloe felt goose bumps. She could feel the conviction in the words. She didn't know what brought on this mood from Doris but she felt these words were something the woman really believed.

"Now I appreciate everything you are doing but respect that Preston is putting a great deal of trust in you. I implore you to not make his efforts a frivolous endeavor," Chloe just stared. This woman was like a freakin' dictionary with all these big words. Chloe wasn't dumb so she got the idea of what she was saying.

"I don't plan on throwing away this chance. I've fu….er messed things up before but I really just wanna get my life on track," Chloe spoke honestly as she stared down at the ground. She never liked to admit she was wrong but she felt like it was time to change that as well. She looked over to see Doris giving her an analyzing once over.

"As long as you understand the opportunity that's been given," she said as she stood up and walked back over to the desk and sat down behind it. Chloe sighed before standing up to start on another section. She figured she might as well try to get as much done as she could. Two more hours later and she was getting ready to head home. She had cleaned half of the first floor today and she was tired as could be. She stretched feeling her muscles ache from all the work she had done. She had swept and polished the hard wood floors and vacuumed and cleaned the carpets. She was so ready to rest for the rest of the evening.

She had bid her farewells to Doris and was on her way out the door when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a new message from Maxine.

 **Maxine: Chloe can we talk?**

Chloe wasn't sure if she was ready for this today but she sighed and decided to just get it over with.

 **Chloe: Sure Maxine. Whats up?**

 **Maxine: Not over the phone. In person. Two Whales at 7?**

 **Chloe: Alright. Be there soon.**

Chloe walked down the steps to her truck before climbing in the cab and gripping the steering wheel. She felt jittery not knowing what Maxine wanted to talk about but she was sure she had some idea. She started the truck and took off towards Two Whales. 30 minutes later and she was pulling in. She saw that Maxine was actually already there just sitting in the usual booth. She looked to be lost in thought as she gripped what appeared to be a cup of water. At times like this Chloe wished she still smoked before finally getting out and walking inside.

With a chime from the doors she was inside and Maxine was still just looking at the cup, oblivious to the world around her. Chloe walked up and gently slid into the booth being careful not to disturb her. With the clicking of heels approaching she looked over to see her mother approaching. She stopped at the table and gave Chloe a smile as she had noticed that Maxine was lost in thought.

"What can I get for ya," she spoke as she pulled her order pad out. Maxine looked up at her as she spoke.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready to order yet. I'm waiting on a friend," Maxine spoke.

"Who are you waiting on," Chloe asked as Maxine practically jumped out of her skin with a very audible eep and wide eyes. Chloe couldn't help as the laughter rolled out of my mouth in waves and neither could Joyce as she also couldn't resist releasing a few chuckles. Maxine just frowned at being laughed. Chloe finally calmed down a few moments later before they placed their orders and Joyce made her was to fill them.

They sat in silence for until the food arrived and they began to eat in silence. Chloe didn't want to be the one to break the silence but at the same time she was tired of it. She heard a sigh as Maxine seamed finally ready to talk. She looked up at Chloe and she wore a very serious expression. Chloe put her food down and decided she could finish it later as she waited on what she was sure was about to be one hell of a conversation.

"I'm sure that even though I've not spoken about it that you know about my condition," began Maxine as she watch Chloe for confirmation. She received on with a simple nod.

"Well Tuesday when I was at your home I had this memory come crashing back of me as a child. I was playing pirates with another girl and she was the captain and I was her first mate. Her name didn't come back to me but we were having so much fun but most of all the surroundings in it looked so much like the woods around here. So when I got home I asked my parents where I was from," Maxine seamed to be trying very hard to explain herself so Chloe just sat there and listened.

"They hesitated and for a few days they wouldn't tell me but finally they did. I know I'm from here Chloe. I know I'm from Arcadia Bay," Maxine said as she looked at the tall blue haired girl. Chloe froze at these words. She had avoided saying anything to Maxine about her past but it looked like the past was ready to come out.

"I don't know her name but I have to find her. Do you know any other girls that have lived here since they were kids that has blonde hair," Maxine asked. Chloe was a little taken a back. It wasn't everyday your friend asked you to help find yourself. Chloe bit her lip in thought. Should she come clean to Maxine and just tell her the girl is her? She wasn't sure what to do. She decided that maybe it was better to show her than to tell her. So she thought for a moment and hatched a small plan that she planned to set in motion.

"I think I might know but it will be a few days before I can reach them," Chloe began as Maxine's eyes lit up.

"Give me till Monday and plan for a sleep over at my place. Tell Rachel as well and tell her to come," Chloe finished. Maxine nodded before they went their separate ways. Once home Chloe went to work on getting everything ready. She went up to the attic and found their old pirate costumes as well as all the photos that hadn't made their ways into the albums down stairs. One they were brought down and sat on the kitchen table she went over to the albums and pulled them down before sitting on the couch and flipping through the pages. She made mental notes of what pages which pictures were on before closing them.

All of her preparations took a few hours so wen she had finally closed the last album she heard the door open and close signaling the return of her mother. Joyce walked into the dinning room and examined the old toys and costumes now sitting on the table before looking over to Chloe with a raised eye brow.

"Whats all this," she asked as she sat her purse down in one of the kitchen chairs before removing and placing her coat on the back of the same chair. Chloe sighed before launching into an explanation of hers and Maxine's exchange at Two Whales just a few hours earlier that night. Once finished Joyce seamed to lose herself in thought.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Chloe," she asked with her eyes still closed.

"I'm hella sure mom. I just want my friend back," admitted Chloe as she felt the sting of tears of the years that had gone by. Joyce held her daughter as she cried for a few more minutes. Once she had calmed down Joyce gave her a supportive smile.

"Well I leave it up to you Chloe, but know that just because you show Maxine these things doesn't mean she will automatically become old Max again. So be prepared for some let down sweet heart," explained Joyce as she gave Chloe's shoulders a comforting but firm squeeze. Chloe nodded as Joyce stood up and made her way towards the stairs to make her way towards the bathroom to shower before putting on fresh clothes.

A short time later she heard the front door open and close once more signaling the return of David. She sighed figuring he would bitch about all the stuff on the table. He walked into the living room to see all the albums down and the toys and costumes on table just as Joyce had. He looked around to see Chloe sitting on the couch. He walked over to the blue chair beside the couch and sat down. He looked at Chloe as she seamed to be lost in thought.

"So do you mind if I ask why all this is out," he asked. He was always direct. Chloe sighed before deciding to just tell him the same thing she had told her mother. She didn't have the energy to argue of come up with an excuse and he had been helpful so far with everything related to Maxine so why not. One she was finished she saw him lightly stroking his chin in though,

"Well Chloe all I can say is take it slow. You don't want to rush things so just one step at a time and let it come to her on her own terms. Show her but don't force the old Max on her," David suggested before standing up and walking over to the fridge to grab a beer. He walked back in and sat back in the same chair before twisting the cap off and taking a sip. Chloe figured he was right so she didn't argue that fact. She thought about the Frank issue and figured maybe she needed to check on how that was going.

"I have to ask David. Hows the things with Frank looking," Chloe asked as David took another swig of his beer.

"I've dropped some info to a friend of mine in the station. Once he gets back to me I might have a way to take Frank down for good and put in prison for a long time. Just let me worry about Frank and stay in public areas," replied David as he took a large drink of his beer. Chloe nodded before deciding that she needed to rest and shower.

"Alright David I leave it to you. Thank," she spoke as she stood up and he nodded before she made her way upstairs. She grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom to shower. 15 minutes later and she was dressed in some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt and as soon as her head hit the pillows she was out like a light.

January 28th, 2013

Chloe had spent the weekend getting everything ready and planning out what she was going to say and show Maxine. She had finished cleaning the first floor of the library on Sunday and she was happy to have that done. Now she was focused on getting her tasks done before the sleepover tonight. She had finished her lessons and made her way home. She pulled out her phone and began to type out a message,

 **Chloe: Hey Maxine! We still on for tonight?**

Chloe waited for a response as she sat on her bed. She was excited for tonight as she could finally show Maxine who she was without feeling like she was trying to pressure her into being old Max. She felt her phone vibrate and lifted it to read the reply.

 **Maxine: Rachel and I will be there around 8. See you then :)**

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief at not being canceled on last minute. She decided to take a quick nap while waiting for 8 to get there so she set an alarm on her phone to wake her up at 7:30 and dosed off with content thoughts.

 _She could feel the grass under her bare feet. She could hear laughter. She felt so happy. She looked over to see her first mate and best friend Max smiling back at her. They had found another treasure to add to their chest. A very cool looking shell! They grinned at each other as they stared out over the ocean._

" _We will be best friends forever Max!," Chloe spoke with a huge smile._

" _Yea! Forever," came Max's voice back with an equally huge smile._

A loud beeping pulled Chloe out of her dream, She looked at her phone to see it was just the alarm. She sighed at being pulled from such a nice dream of the old days. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood up. She decided to take a quick shower before Maxine and Rachel arrived. 10 minutes later and she was out and walking down stairs. She looked at all the pictures, toys, and costumes from their childhood. She really hoped things went well tonight.

A short time later she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door to see Rachel and Maxine standing on her porch.

"Hey blue you ready to chill out tonight," asked Rachel as she walked in followed by Maxine.

"You fucking know it sista," came Chloe's reply with a fist bump. They walked into the living room and sat down. Chloe's excitement was slowly turning into anxiousness as they just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Rachel decided to break to be the one to break it.

"So Maxine told me we had to come tonight cause it was important, but she wouldn't tell me what was so important," explained Rachel as she looked between Chloe and Maxine. Chloe wasn't sure why Maxine hadn't told her and she was still wasn't talking much to Rachel so she hadn't said anything either.

"Well….Maxine seamed to regain an old memory so she asked me help her find the person in it," explained Chloe. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Chloe and Maxine.

"Oh? Can you tell me this memory Maxine," asked Rachel as Maxine nodded.

"Its from when I was a kid. I was playing pirates with this girl and we were having so much fun. I keep seeing her in my head but I can't for the life of me remember her name," said Maxine as she looked down at the floor. Rachel's eyes seamed to show understanding but they also showed she had something to say.

"Chloe can I speak with you alone for a moment," asked Rachel as Chloe sighed and nodded and they walked on the back patio. They closed the door behind them and Chloe turned to see Rachel with a serious expression on her face.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Chloe," she began as she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about," asked Chloe as she put her hands in her pockets.

"You know Maxine's condition. This could be really bad Chloe. What if this triggers flash backs of much much worse memories. I don't want Maxine to shut down just because you are trying to bring your old friend back," said Rachel as she stared at Chloe. This comment struck a nerve in Chloe.

"What the fuck do you mean? She wants to know who her past self is Rachel! Would you want everyone tip toeing around you if you were in her shoes or just fucking telling you the truth," Chloe asked as she glared at Rachel.

"What I would want and what would be correct are 2 very different things Chloe. Its too late to stop it now anyways but whatever happens tonight is on you," Rachel spoke as she turned and opened the door and returned inside. Chloe was still a little angry but she could see what Rachel meant. Chloe followed soon after and shut the door behind her. She sat back on the couch and just lost herself to thought as Maxine and Rachel chatted about the day. An hour later she heard the front door open and she looked back to see her mother walking in. She sighed at finally having someone there that could back her up.

Joyce walked into the kitchen before setting her purse and coat down on the chair like she always did. She walked over to the couch and stood behind it for a moment.

"Well hello Rachel and Maxine. Its nice to see you again," she said with a smile at the two girls. They smiled back and gave her a short wave. She looked over to see Chloe with a nervous expression on her face.

"Mom can I talk to you for a minute," Chloe asked as Joyce nodded and Chloe led her into the kitchen.

"Mom I need your help tonight or I might freak. I'm so fucking nervous," she admitted to her mother as Joyce sighed.

"I'm here for you Chloe. When are you wanting to get started," she asked as she watched Chloe.

"We can start now if you want," she looked at Joyce hopefully as she nodded back. They made their way back into the living room and Chloe took her place on the couch next to Maxine and Joyce sat in the blue chair. Chloe took a deep breath and let it out before beginning to speak.

"Well Maxine you asked me to help you find the girl from your memory," Chloe began as Maxine snapped to her to pay attention.

"I know who the girl is Maxine," she continued as Maxine's eyes went wide. Chloe stood up and walked over to a box sitting in the corner she picked it up and brought it back. She sat it down in front Maxine. Maxine looked down at the box at her feet. Chloe opened it and started to pull out their old makeshift pirate swords and their costumes. Maxine looked at all the pirate stuff before turning to face Chloe again.

"You see Maxine this girl has been trying to find a way to tell you without trying to force the old Max on you," Chloe continued to explain, "and she was afraid that if she came out and told you that you would reject her." Chloe moved the box and stooped down in front of Maxine.

"The girl you remember Maxine….is me," Chloe admitted. Maxine just stared at Chloe in shock. Chloe could only stare at the ground. Joyce chose this moment to grab one of the photo albums and sit down in the now unoccupied seat beside Maxine. She turned the pages until she came to the pictures of Chloe and Maxine in full pirate getup. Maxine just stared at the photos as Joyce slowly turned the pages.

"We were best friends Maxine. We used to play all the time, have sleep overs, we were inseparable," Chloe spoke.

"When I was 14 and you were 13 my dad was involved in a car accident that took his life. Shortly after that you left Arcadia Bay for what was supposed to be greener pastures with your mom and dad," Maxine looked up at Chloe and Chloe could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. Chloe could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"You were like a second daughter to me Maxine," spoke Joyce as she continued to flip through the photo album. Maxine looked confused at this.

"If we were so close why didn't you take me in when I lost my parents? Why didn't I see either of you for 5 years," she questioned. Joyce felt tears on her cheeks as she turned to the girl.

"We didn't know honey. We just assumed that you all had moved on and made new lives for yourselves. Had I known I wouldn't have even hesitated," Joyce explained as she wiped her eyes.

"I loved you so much Maxine. When you left I lost it for a long time. I basically drifted through my days with what felt like no purpose. Until I met your now sister Rachel," admitted Chloe as the tears were now flowing from her eyes as well. She looked over at Rachel to see Rachel smiling at her. She gave on in return.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long since you've been back, but I didn't want you to feel obligated to be my friend again. I wanted so bad to just tell you of the old days, but you had been through so fucking much and I just didn't want to add to your shit pile. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Chloe spoke as she looked down at her hands. She felt a pair of arms circle her as she looked up and saw that Maxine was now hugging her.

She looked at Maxine's face to see her crying as well. They just sat and let their emotions out for a short time before regaining their composure. They continued to flip through the photos with Chloe and Joyce sharing stories behind each photo. Once they looked up they realized it was 11pm Joyce began to wonder where David was. It nearly scared the life out of her when he walked in from the garage. He couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh as they hadn't even heard him come in or go into the garage where he had been for the past hour.

Once they had gone through all of the photos Joyce had decided to finally go shower and change out of her work clothes. Chloe just sighed as Maxine was still just sitting there, having taken in all the information on her childhood they could give her. Chloe looked over at Rachel who had been silent since the conversation earlier to see her just watching Maxine. She looked as if she was studying her for any signs of negative response. Chloe just decided to turn back to Maxine and wait for her to make the next move. She watched as Maxine sighed before looking at Chloe.

"This is so so much to take in Chloe. We used to be best friends. I wish I could say I've had more memories return but unfortunately that isn't the case," Maxine looked over to Chloe as Chloe nodded in response.

"I honestly don't know if I will ever be close to being the old Max you remember but I hope that we can still be friends regardless," confessed Maxine as she looked down looking like she was ready for reaction. This made Chloe frown as she turned and took Maxine's chin in her hand and slowly turned her head up and towards her.

"We will be friends no matter what Maxine. Just because you don't remember what I do doesn't change anything. I miss the old Max but I love the new Maxine just as well," Chloe spoke with a smile which Maxine returned with the confession. Rachel chose this moment to make herself known with a loud groan which made Maxine and Chloe look over at her. She was stretching her legs and arms before standing up.

"Well I'm glad you two are still cool and I'm glad you've learned some about your past Maxine," Rachel said with a smile.

"Me too," spoke Maxine with a smile. Chloe just smiled at her friend.

"I would love to actually stay for a slumber party, but I have classes tomorrow so I think I'm just gonna head back to Blackwell tonight," Maxine looked saddened by this and Chloe couldn't help the frown, but both just nodded in response. With a wave Rachel made her way out the door and they heard as she started her car and took off. Chloe just watched as Maxine looked over the costumes and toys again before a yawn escaped her mouth. Chloe couldn't help the thought that struck her on how cute the yawn sounded and looked coming from her. She shook her head.

"We've had a long day. I think its time to head to bed," Chloe spoke as she stood and stretched. Maxine nodded and they made their way upstairs. Maxine went straight to the bathroom and Chloe went in her room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Maxine returned shortly after in her PJs before she settled down in the bed beside Chloe. Chloe looked over to see Maxine was already out so she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

January 29th, 2013

1AM

Chloe opened her eyes and sighed. She had been laying there for 2 hours lost in thought over telling Maxine about their past. She looked over to see Maxine was still passed out. She sat up before standing up and walking out of her room. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and got herself some water.

"How are you feeling Chloe," she jumped with a startle and quickly turned to the owner of the voice to see David sitting in the blue chair with no lights on. She exhaled a breath of relief before walking over and sitting on the couch.

"About as good as I can I guess. This month has been one hell of a ride," she admitted as she took another sip of her water. She watched as he nodded. He brought what looked like one of his beer bottles up to his lips and took a drink. He sat it back down.

"If I can give one word of advice. Don't dwell to heavily on the past and try to enjoy the now," he said as he stood up and threw his bottle away before turning around and making his way upstairs. She wasn't sure why he said that, but she guessed it had to do with her telling Maxine about their past. She sighed before taking her glass and putting it in the sink and making her way back upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside she laid beside Maxine again and after a short time she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Author's Note: Chapters will be about every other week for my stories as I'm writing 2 of them and like to make sure each chapter is up to par before release. To everyone that has checked out my stories I thank you for the support and hope you are enjoying them. Until next time may you have a wonderful life :)


	5. Chapter 5: A Party for Regrets

April 21st, 2013

Chloe sighed as she finished sweeping the lobby of the library. She stopped for a moment and thought back on the past few months. She sighed as she thought back on Maxine and amnesia. She had begun to remember bits and pieces but still nothing of any major significance. She shook her head before walking over to the janitor's closet to put away the broom. She walked over to the desk and looked at the time to see it was 2:30pm. She huffed as she sat down. She had kept the library as clean as possible ever since she had cleaned it top to bottom. She knew that she was in for a long day of boredom.

Ever since she and Doris had gotten on good terms the older lady had been leaving her to run the place on weekends by herself so she could have a little break. She didn't know it until about a month in but Doris and Preston were actually married! She still chuckled at the thought as they seamed to be so different. They were off on a little date today and are supposed to be back around 5:30. She shook her head before pulling her phone out to send some texts. She decided to send one to Maxine to see how she was today.

 **Chloe: Hey Maxine hows it hanging today?**

She hit send before sitting it down and just zoning out for a while. About 10 minutes later she heard her phone vibrate. She picked it up to check the messages. She was surprised to see it was from Rachel and not a reply from Maxine.

 **Rachel: Hey blue you busy tonight?**

Chloe wasn't sure what Rachel was up to but before she could reply she received a reply from Maxine.

 **Maxine: Hello Chloe. Everything is alright I suppose.**

Chloe decided to wait to reply to Rachel in favor of talking to Maxine about what seamed to be like something bothering her.

 **Chloe: Something got you down?**

 **Maxine: Well Rachel is going ta a school party tonight and our parents said I can't go even though she really wants me to. :/**

 **Chloe: Bummer on that one. Parties rock!**

Chloe frowned as she thought on it. She decided to message Rachel back to think a moment about what to say to Maxine to make her feel better.

 **Chloe. Nah no plans tonight Rach. Why?**

 **Rachel: Well I'm going to one of the Vortex parties tonight and I want Maxine to come meet some new people and I need your help.**

Chloe figured Rachel might need her for some scheme. She sighed deciding to see what mischief Rachel was trying to get her into this time.

 **Chloe: And what do you need my help for?**

 **Rachel: Well I was thinking you and Maxine could have a little 'sleep over' but once its time for the party you two can sneak out and come to Blackwell. What do you say?**

Chloe hesitated at hearing this plan. On one end she was always down for a little fun and a party, but on the other end this could cause the Ambers to not let her see Maxine. She was torn but she remember that Maxine seamed to really wanna go so she decided that maybe they should all meet up and discus it.

 **Chloe: I tell you what Rach. You and Maxine meet me at Two Whales at 6:30 and we will discuss it there. OK?**

 **Rachel: Sure thing blue. I will let Maxine know you are on board.**

Chloe frowned. She had said discuss, not she was in. Her phone vibrated before she could reply to Maxine.

 **Maxine: Rachel told me you are gonna help us so I can go. I'm so excited! Thank you Chloe. 3**

Chloe sighed in defeat. There was no way she could say no now.

 **Chloe: Anytime kiddo.**

Chloe pulled up some of her music on her phone and just zoned out watching for anyone to come in. She simply sat and watched the book cases until she heard the chime of the doors. She looked over to see it was Doris and Preston walking in. she looked at her phone to see it was 5:30 just as they had promised. She turned her music off and watched them walk in and look around.

"I see the place hasn't burned down with us gone," Doris spoke in her usual manor. Chloe a time ago would have gotten testy at her remark but since she knew her better she understood now when Doris was joking. She gave Doris a knowing smirk before rising out of her chair.

"Don't think the thought hasn't crossed my mind," she fired back watching as Doris's lips twitched upward in an amused manor. She walked out from behind the desk to stand in front of them.

"These past few months you have followed all the rule exceptionally Miss Price," spoke Preston as he sat in his usual favorite chair. Chloe just watched him as he looked at her smiling,

"Well you are willing to take a chance on someone like me so I figured I better not waste it," she spoke as she looked down embarrassed.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you congratulations as you will be attending Blackwell starting this August," he revealed to her as her face lit up.

"For reals," she asked to make sure he wasn't messing with her.

Now Miss Price you know by now that I never joke about education," he said still giving her a warm smile. She ran over to him and in a rare display she hugged which surprised Doris and Preston. She felt her shoulders shaking as for once she actually felt like her hard work was paying off.

"Thank you," she said as she felt tears of joy falling down her face.

"I made a promise Miss Price and I never break them if I can help it," he said as she withdrew and sat across from him in the chair. She didn't know what else to say so they just sat there in silence for a bit.

"Well Miss Price on top of that I have nothing else left to catch you up on so I'm afraid that your lessons with me are up," he spoke as she looked up surprised. She watched as he continued to speak.

"While I have nothing else to teach you that doesn't mean we no longer want you here. If you would like you may continue to work here on weekends," he said as she just nodded.

"I've grown used to it here so I would like to continue working here if that's alright," she said as Preston nodded.

"That's exactly what we were hoping for actually. We aren't getting any younger and with you here its made keeping this place up a lot easier. Youngsters may not come in here like they used to but we still have an image to maintain," he finished as he began to laugh quite loudly. Chloe couldn't help the smile that came to her lips at watching Preston. Over these last few months she had come to see the man as a grandfather figure in her life. He was always caring but strict when it counted. And Doris she saw much the same as a grandmother figure all be it a more strict one. She sighed as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

 **Rachel: We are on our way now to Two Whales blue. See you soon!**

Chloe glanced at the clock to see it was 5:50. She sighed as she stood up and had herself a good stretch before looking over the place.

"I'm sorry to cut this short Mr. Grayson but I have plans with some friends this evening," she spoke as he nodded and she made her way to the back room to grab her things. One she returned she was surprised to see Preston standing beside the doors. She walked over and he handed her an envelope. She opened it and counted out the money inside. Her eyes almost bugged out at the amount inside.

"Mr. Grayson this is $1000 dollars. I cant accept this," she said as she went to hand it back only for him to fold it over in her hands.

"We've appreciated all the help you've given these past months and I figured you deserved a bonus. Besides, you will need the money to get your supplies for the school year," he smiled as she felt tears coming to her eyes again. She couldn't help the hug she gave him once again. Once she released him she bid them farewell and made her way to her truck before starting it up and taking off towards Two Whales.

She pulled in to the parking lot 30 minutes later before walking in. Now that she actually had more than a little money saved up from working at the library she thought back on the Frank situation she was in. David had came to her one day and told her he had taken care of Frank and she didn't have to worry about it anymore. She was surprised as she had seen him around but he never once approached her or said anything out of place towards he anymore. It was almost as if she didn't exist to him anymore. She didn't care though as she didn't need him anymore since she had been drug free now since January.

She walked in to Two Whales to see Maxine and Rachel already sitting at the usual booth. She walked over and plopped down in the opposite booth from the other two.

"What's shakin' sistas," she said as she waved at the two girls. The smiled at her as Joyce walked over.

"Well well well if it isn't the three Amigos. What can I get for you lot," she asked as she pulled out the order sheet.

"The usual for me mom," Chloe started out since her mother would know exactly what that was.

"Burger and fries with a coke," spoke Rachel as she pulled out her phone and began to type out something on it.

"I will have the same thing," spoke Maxine with a smile.

"Coming right up girls," spoke Joyce as she went off to put in their orders. Once she was out of ear shot Rachel put her phone down and leaned in.

"OK so I've got it all cleared for Maxine to 'stay' at your place tonight," Rachel spoke putting air quotes on the word stay.

"OK so whats the worry than," spoke Chloe as she watch Rachel for her reply.

"Well you have to get little Maxine here out of your house AFTER my parents call and check in on her at 10," Rachel continued.

"Still not seeing the hard part Rach," she spoke as she continued to watch. She saw as Rachel seamed to get an annoyed face,

"If you would let me finish. They are going to have David check in," Rachel finished.

"Oh," Chloe spoke as she knew that he wouldn't lie for her. Especially if it involved another person's kid. Chloe couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips.

"Well fuck. This is gonna be fun huh," she spoke as she watched as Joyce began to walk towards them with the food. She laid it on the table and made her way back to the counter to pour coffee for a complaining trucker. Maxine chose to speak up once she was back behind the counter.

"Please Chloe. I really wanna go and maybe I will get to make more friends," Maxine pleaded with those heart melting doe eyes. Chloe knew once she saw those eyes her fate was sealed.

"Fine. Expect us there around 11 Rach," Chloe exhaled in defeat. Maxine's eyes went bright with excitement and Rachel smirked knowingly at Chloe while the girl diverted her eyes to stare outside. The finished their meals before they made their ways outside and retrieved Maxine's night bag.

"Alright remember that you can't come until after the 10pm phone call," Rachel reminded as she climbed into her car.

"Yea yea we got it. No worries," Chloe spoke as Rachel started the car before backing out and leaving with a wave. Chloe and Maxine then climbed into the cab of her truck and they backed out and made their way towards the Price/Madsen home. They arrived a short time later and made there way inside. No one else was home yet so Chloe left Maxine to her own devices while she went and showered to get ready for later that evening.

About an hour passed and David arrived home. Somehow he had managed to avoid party duty tonight even though he was head of security. Around 9 they started to stage their supposed early turn in for the night. Maxine acted like she was getting a headache and Chloe used her work that afternoon as an excuse for them to turn in early. David just nodded at their explanations before the disappeared up stairs. They got dressed in their party clothes before laying down and throwing a blanket over them.

Finally 10:00 Rolled around and on the dot David knocked, which the girls ignored and pretended to be asleep, before opening the door. He looked inside for a few minutes before closing the door. Once they heard his footsteps were heard retreating down the stairs they flung the blanket off before getting up.

"Alright Maxine are you ready to bounce," asked Chloe as she put her boots on.

"I am but how are we gonna get out if David is down stairs," she questioned before seeing Chloe's smirk and watching her lift her hand and point at the window.

"You can't be serious," stated Maxine as Chloe walked over and opened the window. She climbed out first as Maxine watched to see how she was supposed to get out. Once she was out and climbed down Maxine followed and was able to get down with some help from Chloe. Chloe opened the driver side of her truck before looking back at Maxine.

"Alright you get in and put this thing in Neutral. I need you to steer while I push," Chloe told her while Maxine just gained a confused expression.

"Why do you need me to do that," She questioned as Chloe looked back at her.

"My truck is hella loud when it starts so if I start it here he is gonna know we are leaving. Luckily most of this area is down hill so I just need you to guide it while I get it out and moving and once we are a few houses down I can hop in and we can take off," Chloe explained as Maxine realized what she meant and nodded. Once Chloe had pushed the truck out of the driveway, luckily a down hill slopped driveway, and they had coasted down the road a few house Chloe hopped in and started the behemoth up before the took off making their way to Blackwell.

They pulled in to the Blackwell parking lot right at the stroke of 11 and climbed out of the cab. They were surprised to see Rachel already outside and waiting for them.

"Welcome to the party ladies. Follow me," she said as she turned and they fell in step behind her. They made their way towards the auditorium. As the got closer they could hear the music thumping through the doors. Rachel pushed them open and the beat of some generic EDM song were playing and they could see people dancing. Up on stage they could see the DJ and curtained off area behind him. They saw someone standing at the stairs and a sign that said VIP section. Rachel waved them to follow as she guided them towards the stairs.

One at the stairs the person standing appeared to be one of the jocks who just looked at them.

"They are with me Mitch," Rachel spoke loud enough to be heard over the music before he nodded and lifted the rope for them to pass through with her. Once up the stairs they walked through the curtain to see most of the Vortex club inside. Off the top of her head Chloe could remember Hayden, Victoria, Taylor, Dana, Juliet, and Nathan. She wasn't what you would call friends with any of them but she never had problems out of Dana and Juliet or Hayden. She frowned at the two rich kids of the Vortex though. Victoria was never someone she enjoyed seeing or talking to and Nathan was an aggressive and spoiled asshole to say the least.

The made their way over to one of the positioned sofas before sitting down and relaxing.

"I will go get us some drink. Maxine what do you want," asked Rachel.

"Just some punch please," Maxine spoke as she looked around awkwardly.

"And I'm assuming a bear for you Chloe," Rachel spoke as she looked over at the bluenette.

"Nah I'm driving tonight so I guess I will take the punch as well...as long as it hasn't been spiked to hell already," she spoke with a knowing smirk.

"Nope. We have all the non alcoholic drinks under watch tonight to make sure no one fucks with them again like last party," Rachel said under her smirk as well. They both know who spiked the drink last time and they didn't say who but they both knew that the name rhymed with Zoe. Rachel made her way back out of the curtain as they sat there in waiting. As if the fates were just out to mess with them tonight for sneaking to the party Victoria chose to make herself known.

"I thought they kicked your punk trash ass out of Blackwell," Victoria spoke as she stopped in front of the sofa. Chloe sighed as she wasn't trying to argue tonight.

"We are just here to chill Victoria. I'm not feeling a verbal joust tonight so can we cut this meeting short," Chloe spoke as she stared the girl down, receiving a glare in return.

"Sure, as soon as you pick yourself up and get the fuck out of my party," Victoria spoke while staring her down. Chloe was about to stand up and let the bitch have it when Rachel decided to return.

"Your party? I think everyone in Vortex wold have something to say about that," she spoke up as she shoulder bumped Victoria on purpose as she passed her, "oops."

Victoria scowled at her as she gave the drinks to Maxine and Chloe before sitting down and taking a drink of her beer as well.

"What are they doing here? I don't know this short haired girl but I know Chloe is expelled and not supposed to be on Blackwell grounds," Victoria glared at Rachel as the girl just smiled back at her.

"Actually I got my scholarship back and I will be attending again come August," Chloe spoke up as she took a sip of her drink. This cause all 3 girls to look at her in surprise as she hadn't told them yet.

"That's great Chloe! I'm so glad you will be here with us this year," gushed Rachel as Maxine nodded.

"Just fucking great! I'm going to have to deal with this trash again," snapped Victoria as she stomped off in anger. Chloe smirked knowing that she had basically won this round and she continued to drink her punch.

"So any idea what classes you will be in," asked Rachel as she continued to drink.

"No idea," short and sweet was her reply. They sat there as they continued to just enjoy the drinks and the music. EDM wasn't really Chloe's thing but it fit the party so she just rolled with it. Finally Rachel stood up from her chair with a smile.

"I'm bored. Let's go dance," she said as Chloe shrugged and stood up but they noticed Maxine looked nervous.

"What's wrong," Rachel asked her as she stooped down in front of her.

"I don't know how to dance," she admitted as she just looked at her hands.

"Don't worry about that! We will show you how its done," yelled Rachel excitedly as she pulled Maxine up and continued to pull her towards the curtain and back out towards the dance floor at the front of the stage. Chloe just followed behind knowing that once Rachel set her mind on something you had no choice but to just hold on for dear life. Once out on the dance floor Rachel began to move to the beat with Maxine just awkwardly swaying side to side. Chloe just moved to the beat not really caring if anyone else saw how she danced.

Soon enough Maxine was just dancing how she felt and not really caring as she and Rachel laughed while Chloe just grinned at their antics. They danced for a good hour before Maxine began to feel tired so they walked over to some of the tables spaced out along the sides of the auditorium. Chloe watched as Maxine talked to some of the girls at the party. She recognized them as Stella was the only one of the two she recognized. Maxine seamed to enjoy their company so when Rachel asked her to dance again she made sure Maxine was fine before going back out and dancing.

About 20 minutes later she looked over to see some boy talking to Maxine and she could tell that Maxine wasn't enjoying the conversation so she tapped Rachel on the shoulder and pointed over to her and Rachel looked and frowned before nodding and they made their way over.

"Yo she isn't interested so back off dude," Chloe spoke up as she got closer. The guy turned and appeared to be one of the random jocks.

"Buzz off. Can't you see I'm talking here," he spoke as he turned back to Maxine. Chloe could see her chest rising and falling faster and knew what was coming. She stepped forward and pushed the jock hard enough for him to fall backwards on his ass.

"You fucking bitch," he snapped out and went to stand up as Rachel got between them.

"I don't know who you think you are but you were just leaving. Unless you want to be banned from all future Vortex parties," she said as she glared at him and he just unclenched his fists and nodded before turning and leaving. Chloe managed to get Maxine to stand up and with Rachel's help guide her towards the doors to go outside and get some air. Once outside she and Maxine sat on the stairs while Rachel leaned against the railing.

"You alright," Chloe asked as Maxine's breathing began to return to normal. She nodded as Chloe gave her a shoulder hug.

"Well I'm gonna head back inside. I leave you in Chloe's capable hands. Come on back in when you're ready," Rachel spoke before returning back through the doors. Rachel always seamed to run off when Chloe showed any sign of affection towards Maxine. Chloe didn't know why but she just chose to not bring it up. They sat outside for a bit before a sound to her right brought her out of her musing. She looked over to see Maxine had exhaled loudly and was standing up.

"We better get back inside," she spoke as she waited for Chloe to stand up. Once they were both upright they made their way back through the doors and to the auditorium. They arrived back inside as the music was slowing down into a more couples dance speed. Chloe felt awkward at hearing the music and their timing but to her surprise Maxine pulled her out on the dance floor and started to slow dance with her. Neither of them were very good at it but they didn't care as it just felt right. Chloe wasn't really sure what made Maxine want to slow dance but she didn't care. One they had had their fill of dancing they headed back over towards the VIP section.

As they got there they saw Rachel stumble out from behind the curtain. She looked over to them before slowly making her way down to them.

"Shho are yous twos OK," she asked slurring her words. Chloe frowned as she never really got like this.

"Yea I guess we are fine. Are you OK," she asked back at the blonde.

"Oh I'm jusht peachy thanksh," she slurred even more as she pushed past them and made her way over towards the concessions table again before returning with yet another beer. Chloe frowned seeing as she seamed to already be plastered.

"Are you sure you need more of that," asked Chloe as Rachel frowned.

"You ain't my momma," she said defiantly as Chloe reached out to try and grab the bottle. Rachel expertly moved it out of the way.

"Nu-uh. Mine," she said as she ducked buck under the rope and stumbled her way back into the VIP section. Chloe scowled and decided she didn't want to deal with Rachel right now.

"Come on Maxine lets go get us some more punch and sit out with our fellow peasants," she said as Maxine looked worriedly towards the curtain but nodded as Chloe led her over to the concessions table. Once they had their non alcoholic beverages they walked over towards the tables and sat down. They just watched all the various patrons of the party as they danced and chatted. It was funny to see the varying stages of inebriation across all the random people. They saw one person rush to a trash can and begin to promptly empty their stomach, someone else put their hands to low towards a girls rear and get promptly slapped for it, and a few dudes arguing over a girl before being separated and being escorted out of the party.

Chloe checked her phone to see it was close to 1 AM and figured it was time to leave.

"Lets go get Rachel and bounce. Its getting late," she said as she stood up with Maxine following and they made their way towards the VIP section. Mitch let them in without any argument and one inside Chloe looked around and didn't see Rachel anywhere. She walked over to the only 3 people she could stand to speak.

"Hey you guys seen Rachel," she asked as they looked up.

"She said she started feeling sick and was going to the bathroom. That was about 10 minutes ago," spoke Dana as the other 2 nodded.

"Alright thanks," Chloe replied as she and Maxine made their way towards the bathrooms. One they were almost to the bathrooms they saw Rachel with what looked to be like a boy guiding her outside. Chloe wasn't sure what was going on but she rushed down the hall with Maxine. One outside they looked around to see them crossing the parking lot before Rachel fell. The boy pulled her arm over his shoulder before continuing, passing beyond the parking lot towards the bushes.

Chloe began to fear for her friends safety. It would be a cold day in hell before she would let someone harm her friend.

"Hey! Leave her the fuck alone," she yelled as she broke out in a sprint towards the boy and Rachel. She saw his head turn towards here even though she couldn't make out his face. He dropped Rachel and took off running through the bushes. As Chloe arrived at Rachel she heard a vehicle start and take off. She didn't care as she began to check out Rachel.

"Rachel? Rachel are you OK? Answer me come on," she pleaded as she check over Rachel with her not responding. Maxine arrived beside her and looked terrified. Chloe pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1. The phone rung a few times before someone picked up.

"9-1-1 What is your emergency," came the voice of a woman on the other end.

"My name is Chloe Price and I think my friend has been drugged. She isn't responding and she doesn't look like she is breathing," she explained.

"I need your location ma'am and then I need to to get as close to her mouth as you can and listen for breathing," the operator replied.

"We are in the Blackwell Academy parking lot," after giving the location she got as close to Rachel's mouth as she could with her ear and listened. She could hear her breathing but it was shallow.

"She's breathing but its really light," Chloe said as her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She looked over to see that Maxine was terrified for her sister.

"OK ma'am an ambulance is on the way and will be there momentarily. Please keep monitoring your friend to make sure she is breathing. I will stay on the line with you until they arrive," the operator informed her as Chloe felt tears in her eyes.

It was only a few minutes before she could hear the sirens and the ambulance pulled in. The paramedics rushed over and 2 girls moved so they could attend to their friend. Chloe held Maxine as she was crying and they watched as one of the paramedics rushed over and grabbed the stretcher and gently placed Rachel on it.

"We have to get her to the hospital. Her vitals are low," the paramedic informed Chloe as she nodded and they loaded Rachel inside before taking off. Chloe guided Maxine to her truck before they loaded up and took off close behind the ambulance towards the hospital. Chloe didn't know what to do one they were inside as they made her and Maxine wait in the lobby. She just had her head in her hands. About 30 minutes later she saw the Ambers rush through the doors and up to the help counter.

She watched as they went to the back and she and Maxine were still left sitting in the lobby. They returned 15 minutes later with Mrs. Amber crying and Mr. Amber consoling her. He guided her over to the two sitting girls where they just sat for a moment before he looked up at the girls.

"Maxine….Chloe….Rachel is in a coma."

Author's Note: I'm not a big fan of time skips but in the interest of getting this story to the true depth of it I need move us forward in time. I hope everyone is enjoying the premise and I seek to mix cannon and original content to give an entertaining experience. Also since I started this before BtS was released I wont be using much if any of it for my purposes so I apologize if people don't like this. I know that according to cannon as well that Blackwell is supposed to be a seniors only high school but for this story its just gonna be a private high school. Thank you for taking the time to read my works and I hope you are having a wonderful life. :)


End file.
